Un Camino y Destino Diferentes
by nota18
Summary: Rin Okumura conocerá a alguien que le ayudará con su poder, sin embargo esto tiene un precio el cual algún día deberá pagar, ¿pero cómo afectará esto al destino del mundo? ¿será para bien o para mal? solo el tiempo lo dirá. Nota: Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kazue Kato y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro solo es para entretenerlos.
1. Chapter 1

Después de los sucesos ocurridos durante la misión para rescatar a Izumo, Rin se encontraba en el parque sentado con el ánimo un poco bajo, Yukio parecía distante como si no quisiera ni verlo, Bon y Miwa estaban tristes por la verdad de Shima, Izumo perdió a su familia, solo Shiemi parecía que estaba bien.

\- Parece que el destino nos odia, mi poder no es suficiente como para ayudar a los demás sin causar temor, aunque ellos parecen estar más calmados con esto, pero doy pena, no soy capaz de hacer uso de mis llamas para dos ataques.

Cabizbajo se levantó y caminó tratando de encontrar una solución a esto.

\- Si pudiera ser más fuerte, si tan solo fuera más listo, si yo… tuviera más tiempo para entrenar

\- ¿Así qué quieres tiempo?

Rin reaccionó de golpe y volteó a ver, a su lado vio a alguien de su estatura con una extraña capucha algo desgastada de color azul negro.

\- Parece ser que quieres tiempo para ser más fuerte, lastimosamente no tienes más debido a que todo está pasando más rápido de lo que tú quieres

\- ¿Quién eres y cómo escuchaste lo que dije?

\- Estabas hablando al aire y en tu cara se nota que algo te preocupa

Rin no bajó guardia pero decidió calmarse un poco.

\- ¿Quién eres?

El sujeto desconocido levanto su capucha para revelar su rostro con una máscara de zorro lo que dejó desconcertado a Rin.

\- Buena pregunta, Rin Okumura, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Kuji y estoy aquí porque parece que necesitas tiempo en el cual volverte fuerte y proteger no solo a ti si no a tus amigos ¿o me equivoco?

Rin abrió los ojos al escuchar eso.

\- ¿C-c-c-como sabes eso?

\- Ya te dije; bueno, tengo una propuesta para ti ¿la quieres oír?

Rin dudó un poco, pero la oferta era tentadora; con algo de temor a que fuera solo una trampa o una broma de Mephisto, tragó saliva y contestó:

\- Está bien, te escucho

\- ¡Bien, eso me gusta! Te contare lo básico para que te calmes, nadie me conoce y no encontrarás nada de mí en los libros de exorcistas pues mi existencia en si es una ilusión para todos, así que borra eso de tu mente, por favor

Rin se sorprendió pues tenía planeado ir a buscar más información de este tipo con sus amigos que eran más listos que él, en todo aspecto.

\- ¡Bien! esclarecido eso, te contaré sobre una espada que necesitarás para esto; en un lugar fuera de tiempo esta sellada una espada especial, la Yugure no Ken, esta espada tiene algunas características únicas que te ayudarán a entender tu poder y a ser más fuerte, pero te advierto que una vez aceptes llevar la Yugure no Ken tendrás que tomar un camino separado al de tus amigos, un camino y destino diferente al que estas planeando, así que te preguntare ¿estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu tiempo, destino, y lo más importante, estás dispuesto a salvar a tus amigos?

A pesar de llevar una máscara puesta, Rin pudo sentir una gran seriedad en las palabras de Kuji y notó que no era una broma pesada de alguien que escuchó sus palabras y decidió burlarse, pareciera que este sujeto lo quería ayudar, así que sin ningún fundamento para lo que él sentía, dijo las palabras que sellarían un destino diferente al previsto y al ya establecido al momento.

\- De acuerdo, acepto portar la Yugure no Ken, por el bien y felicidad de mis amigos

\- Entonces no perdamos tiempo y vallamos por la Yugure no Ken o, mejor dicho, por tu destino

Atrás de Kuji apareció un portal, se hizo a un lado y le indicó con su mano que entrara; Rin quedó sorprendido por el portal pero no pensó que tendría que irse tan rápido, sin siquiera decir adiós, pero lo hacía por ellos así que con paso firme decidió entrar.

Al entrar sintió un fuerte escalofrió y cuando abrió sus ojos se encontraba en un lugar muy diferente; todo era color gris, como si les hubieran arrancado el color, podía ver un gran abismo a su izquierda y derecha, con un camino algo angosto pero recto hacia lo que parecía ser una pequeña casa.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Bienvenido al vacío de las dimensiones donde fue sellada la Yugure no Ken

\- ¿Vacío de las dimensiones?

\- sí, este espacio está situado entre las diferentes dimensiones, un lugar sin tiempo y muy cruel para aquellos que llegan a él; aunque generalmente mueren en el primer mes o mejor dicho semana

\- ¿Y ME TRAJISTE A UN SITIO ASÍ?

\- ¿No qué estabas dispuesto a salvar a tus amigos?

Palabras dichas con calma pero muy duras para Rin el cual recordó porque aceptó.

\- Esta bien, supongo que debo seguir recto

\- En esa pequeña construcción que ves, esta la Yugure no Ken, una vez la saques de su sueño de 5000 años, estarás listo para lo que viene

\- ¿5000 años? Eso es mucho tiempo

\- bueno son 5000 años en tu mundo, en este lugar han pasado alrededor de 5 años

\- Que lugar tan raro...

Rin caminó y en lo que caminaba una duda vino a su mente

-Kuji ¿Cómo sabes de esa espada y este lugar?

\- Fácil, yo cuido la Yugure no Ken desde que se forjó hace más de 1000 años según el tiempo de este vacío espacio tiempo en el que estamos

\- ¿Qué tan viejo eres? ¿Por eso llevas máscara?

\- Para ser sinceros olvidé mi edad hace mucho y la máscara es innecesaria pero me gusta esta máscara

\- Pues sí que estas viejo

Rin se comenzó a reír del hecho de que este sujeto llamado Kuji fuera tan viejo pero surgió otra duda

\- Espera ¿Qué te pasara cuando saque la Yuguro no Ken?

\- Ahorita concéntrate en llegar

Rin caminó pero lo que parecía un camino corto se volvió casi eterno, decidió correr, pasó el tiempo y sentía que estaba en una caminadora, corrió aún más rápido pero el resultado era el mismo, decidió saltar para ver si así avanzaba pero el resultado no cambió

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí porque no puedo avanzar?

\- Estas avanzando pero no lo sientes, tú sigue, estaré esperando junto a la Yuguro no Ken

Kuji desapareció dejando a Rin solo en el espacio entre las dimensiones, como él le decía

\- ¡Espera, no me dejes solo aquí…! ya se fue, bueno, supongo que no tengo alternativa

Rin decidió correr hasta cansarse, sorprendentemente no sentía cansancio alguno así que corrió más rápido aun; el tiempo pasó, minutos, horas, días y sentía que no llegaba. Sintió que paso un año, un año en el que no dejó de pensar en sus amigos, del por qué hacía esto, se preguntó cómo tomaron su desaparición tan repentina, se deprimió al pensar que quizá ni lo notaron.

10 años después finalmente llegó, 10 largos años corriendo, cuando entró vio unas gradas pequeñas, una espada igual a su Kurikara y al lado de esta estaba el sujeto que lo trajo aquí.

\- Al fin llegas, Okumura, pensé que te habías tirado de la desesperación al abismo de las dimensiones

\- ¡No jodas! Llevo años corriendo y ¿eso es lo que me dices?

\- Bien, a lo que vinimos, sácala

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que saques la Yugure no Ken de su sueño, lleva mucho esperándote, Rin

Rin asintió y caminó algo molesto por todo lo que tuvo que correr, según él.

Tomó la espada y sintió un leve incremento en su poder, sintió que la espada lo llamaba y finalmente la saco de su pedestal.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me siento más fuerte de solo tenerla?

\- La espada Yugure no Ken fue forjada con el pesar de aquellos que no pudieron proteger a los suyos y con su alma juraron ayudar a quienes tengan la determinación para defender a su mundo sin importar que, lo que llevas allí es la fuerza de quienes fallaron y no quieren que nadie más pase por su mismo destino

Rin entendió porque sintió que la espada lo llamaba, no tenía lo que necesitaba para salvar su mundo pero por eso la espada lo llamaba para que con su ayuda pudiera lograrlo.

\- Entiendo, supongo que debo volver a casa, han pasado años desde que me fui

\- Tú no iras a tu mundo siendo débil aún

Rin abrió los ojos pero sabía que era débil, aunque él quería ver a sus amigos.

\- Pero llevo años aquí, déjame ir a verlos

\- Lo siento, si te llevo no podrás volver; solo puedes entrar una vez en esta zona fuera de tiempo y no saldrás de aquí siendo débil, ahora comienza tu entrenamiento

Rápidamente la pequeña edificación desapareció y había un inmenso bosque a su alrededor

\- Primero, tu fuerza; este bosque está lleno de monstruos de alto nivel, tu misión es salir vivo de aquí, mucha suerte

Kuji desapareció y dejo a Rin rodeado de lo que parecían lagartijas súper desarrolladas con armas de fuego y espadas.

\- ¡MALDITO, REGRESA Y AYUDAME!

Un clamor a los cuatro vientos sin más respuesta que la de sus enemigos y sus armas. Una férrea batalla por su vida comenzó y desde la salida Kuji estaba sonriendo pues se había quitado la máscara.

-Okumura Rin, el hijo de satán, veamos qué tan alta es tu determinación para salvar a tus amigos

La primera de muchas pruebas apenas comenzaba, Rin estaba en el principio de lo que sería el peor entrenamiento de su vida, mas él, le hacía frente por ellos. Bloqueando ataques de espada y esquivando a puras penas los ataques de sus enemigos, Rin se mantenía con una mirada llena de determinación mientras soportaba las cortadas y uno que otro golpe.

\- ¡YO LOS PROTEGERE, ESTO NO ES NADA!

Gritó lleno de espíritu y sellando su destino, mientras Kuji esperaba viendo como este peleaba por su vida.

\- Bienvenido al camino de las pruebas

Decía mientras sostenía su sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno a los que estén leyendo esto, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, en el primer capitulo no puse nada como esto por que la verdad no sabia como hacerlo así que después editare eso, sin mas que decir les dejo el nuevo capitulo esperando lo disfruten.

El camino de las pruebas: el bosque del caos

Habían pasado alrededor de una semana desde que Rin entro en el bosque o mejor dicho desde que lo dejaron allí, logro superar a las lagartijas por poco margen y estaba en una cueva curando sus heridas gracias a su poder demoniaco

Rin: rayos por poco no la cuento, en qué demonios piensa ese kuji dejándome aquí sin decirme a donde ir

Kuji: bueno es más que seguro que tienes que buscar la salida

Kuji apareció a un lado de Rin como cuando se conocieron solo que esta vez no llevaba su máscara y vio a alguien de una piel blanca con ojos rojos unos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, cabello negro corto excepto por la parte baja de su cabeza la cual llevaba una coleta

Rin: valla tienes un aspecto un tanto demoniaco

Kuji: bueno ciertamente no soy humano o al menos no al 100% como tu

Rin sabía que había más gente como el pero el sujeto que tenía en frente era otro nivel pues podía hacer uso de una habilidad como el tele transporté y no solo en el sino en otros

Rin: dime kuji ¿hacia dónde debo ir?

Kuji: tu espada te lo dirá por cierto aun no usas la kurikara ¿verdad?

Rin: no aun no pero a este paso tendré que usarla es difícil pelear sin mis llamas

Kuji comenzó a reír y después se puso de pie y camino a la salida

Kuji: no puedes usarla para salir de aquí y para estar seguro de que no la usaras me la llevare, estaré en la salida esperando a que llegues ya sea vivo o muerto eso depende de ti

Y como llego se fue solo desapareció y Rin se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de reaccionar a las palabras de Kuji

Rin: ¡ESPERA!… ya se fue bueno es imposible que me quitara la kurikara de esa forma

Rin rio solo para sentir que le faltaba algo en su espalda con temor volteo a ver su espalda donde se supone estaba la kurikara

Rin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DESGRACIADO LO GOLPEARE CUANDO LO VEA DE NUEVO

Un grito muy fuerte en el lugar menos indicado ya que esto alerto a los monstruos que estaban cerca

Rin: posdata mental tengo que controlar mi ira en este lugar

Y así Rin se debatió entre la vida y la muerte, recibiendo muchos cortes de espada debido a sus heridas que aún no sanaban

Rin: joder a este paso seré el almuerzo de estas cosas

Rin corrió mientras bloqueaba los ataques laterales y salto a un precipicio que estaba cerca una caída de varios metros pero para su suerte había agua en el fondo, cuando salió logro ver que ninguna de esas lagartijas lo seguía solo se retiraban

Rin: parece que perdieron interés

Se dejó caer con pesadez en el suelo y pensó en los años que corrió en el precipicio

Rin: ¿porque allí no me canse y aquí sí? Bueno tendré tiempo para pensar después ahora tengo que comer algo o moriré

Un rugido lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando volteo vio un león que lo estaba viendo como su siguiente comida

Rin: denme un respiro

Sin sus llamas Rin era más vulnerable pero al ser solo un león pensó que con un corte de la espada saldría corriendo, pero no pudo siquiera hacer eso, desde el suelo dijo

Rin: vete de aquí ya estoy cansado y no quiero gastar más energías

El león volvió a rugir pero esta vez se puso en dos patas

?: ¿Por qué habría de irme?

Rin se quedó paralizado

Rin: ¿acaso me estoy volviendo loco?

?: Pues si no lo estas ya sería un milagro

Rin: DESGRACIADO TE MATARE

Una pequeña persecución la cual el león parecía disfrutar y Rin simplemente se desplomo por su cansancio

Rin: joder estoy muy débil para poder hacer esto

?: Humanos siempre creyendo que son lo mejor mientras que una simple hoja es más honorable que ustedes

El león solo se acostó en una roca como esperando algo lo cual llamo la atención de Rin

Rin: ¿Qué eres a todo esto? tienes la forma de un león pero apostaría un plato de comida a que eres un demonio o algo mas

?: valla parece que no eres un idiota mi nombre es Moso y pues se podría decir que soy tu espada

Rin: …eh?

Rin no entendió y Moso lo noto

Moso: valla no puedo creer que mi portador sea tan tonto pero bueno supongo que quizá debería usar otra forma para que me entiendas dime ¿qué forma te gustaría que tome?

Rin: ¿puedo elegir?

Moso: claro eres mi portador después de todo

Rin pensó un poco y después de unos segundos lo dijo

Rin: entonces se un zorro

Moso: ok dame unos segundos

Moso comenzó a brillar dejando ciego a Rin por unos segundos y cuando los abrió vio un peque zorro del tamaño de Kuro

Rin: genial te llevaras bien con kuro

Rin comenzó a acariciar al pequeño zorro el cual solo se dejó y después se sentó

Moso: bueno comenzare yo, como dije antes mi nombre es Moso y soy parte de tu espada, mi deber es ayudarte cuando haga falta si es que necesitas más manos o no sepas que hacer como salir de este bosque

Rin sonrió pues eso es lo que quería

Rin: bueno mi nombre es Rin Okumura y me alegar tener a alguien que me ayude ese estúpido de Kuji me dejo aquí sin más, pero antes dime no ¿quieres otro nombre?

Moso: bueno Moso es el nombre que dejo el antiguo portador eres libre de llamarme como gustes

Rin: ¿dime tienes algún poder en específico?

Moso: pues generalmente extraigo poder de mi usuario

Rin: entonces ¿puedes usar mis llamas?

Moso: interesante así que el fuego es tu elemento fuerte bien parece que ahora soy una especie de zorro de fuego

Rin: ¡YA SE! Ya que eres pequeño y usas fuego te llamare kokaen

Rin estaba feliz por su nuevo amigo y su nombre nuevo

Kokaen: está bien como portador de la yugure no ken aceptare el nombre aunque solo seas un idiota

Rin: oye me esforcé en el nombre dame puntos por eso

Kokaen: bueno quieres salir de aquí verdad hay que dirigirnos hacia el sur detecto una fuente de energía espiritual alta en esa dirección quizá sea tu amigo que te dejo aquí

Rin: el sur, bien comencemos

Rin olvido su hambre con la conversación y se dirigió hacia su nuevo destino, kokaen levanto una de sus orejas hacia atrás de ellos, al parecer escucho algo

Kokaen: Rin te sugiero que corras

Rin: eh? ¿Por qué?

De in mediato se vio a lo lejos una explosión y se escuchó un rugido muy abrumador

Kokaen: por qué nos siguen más monstruos estamos en desventaja en un lugar tan cerrado como este mis ojos pueden ver una zona libre más adelante si llegamos allí podrás pelear

Rin: está bien usemos tu plan

Rin comenzó a correr esquivando la espesa vegetación y cortando la que podía con su espada hasta llegar a un claro no muy grande pero lo suficiente como para pelear

Rin: bien destrocemos a ese monstruo para salir de aquí

Después de unos segundos se vio salir una serpiente de unos 20 metros de largo con algunas partes metálicas y con un ojo falso, vio a Rin en posición de ataque y mostro sus colmillos

Rin: PERO QUE

No alcanzo a terminar por que se le abalanzo destruyendo algunos de los árboles que estaban detrás de Rin

Kokaen: wow estuvo cerca

Rin salto sobre ella cortándole algunas áreas sin efecto alguno más que enojo de parte de la serpiente

Rin: joder sin mis llamas no soy más un inútil

Kokaen: Rin

Rin escucho como kokaen le hablo pues él había entrado a la espada en medio de la conmoción del primer ataque

Rin: ¿tienes alguna idea?

Kokaen: tú te quejas de tus llamas pero tu alma es la conexión con tu poder el acudirá a ti si logras controlar bien tu poder

Rin: aun no lo domino del todo pero hare un intento después de todo aquí no hay nada que pueda dañar

Rin retrocedió un poco y con algo de aliento grito

 **SATAN SLASH**

Una pequeña llama salió hacia la serpiente la cual sin esfuerzo logro atravesar el ataque de Rin

Rin: demonios debo concertarme

Rin esquivo otra mordida de la serpiente pero esta reacciono más rápido que antes y lo golpeo con su cabeza mandando a volar varios metros, impacto contra un árbol el cual se partio en dos debido a la fuerza con la que salio disparado Rin

Rin: ARGGGG eso dolió mucho si mi alma es la que porta mis llamas esto debería lograrse

Kokaen: concéntrate Rin recuerda porque has venido aquí

Rin asintió con su cabeza y cerró los ojos recordando los días de paz con sus amigos y como en esos días todo se fue a la basura

Odio, repulsión, ira, todo eso era lo que sentía hacia los ilumaniti concentro sus emociones en su espada y cuando abrió sus ojos sus llamas estaban en su espada

Rin: gracias kokaen por recordarme porque estoy aquí no fallare este

Esquivo otro golpe de la serpiente pero esta vez sato a su cabeza

Rin: TE MATARE Y SALDRÉ DE AQUÍ VOLVERÉ CON ELLOS MÁS FUERTE

Rin clavo su espada en la cabeza de la serpiente y comenzó a correr por su cuerpo mientras la cortaba y se quemaba con sus flamas azules

Rin: KOKAEN AYUDAME CON EL GOLPE FINAL

Kokaen: HI

Kokaen salió en su forma de zorro y con gran salto Rin se pudo a su altura mientras su espada se envolvía en llamas y kokaen también

 **SATAN SLASH**

Rin ataco de nuevo con su satán slash pero esta vez salió con una tremenda fuerza

Rin: kokaen tu turno

Kokaen se volvió uno con el satan slash, este incremento su velocidad e impacto de lleno contra la serpiente, partiéndola justo a la mitad, rápidamente las llamas azules la comenzaron a consumir

Rin aterrizo a unos metros y se sentó por su cansancio y de las llamas se vio a kokaen salir como si fuera de todos los días matar una serpiente de 20 metros con fuego azul

Rin: valla no quiero hacer eso de nuevo maldito kuji lo golpeare cuando lo vea

En eso Kuji apareció al frente de Rin aplaudiendo

Kuji: veo que eres capaz de usar tus flamas sin ayuda de la kurikara y que puedes hablar con el espíritu de la espada sin cansarte mucho

Rin: espera ¿eso es lo que me canso?

Kuji: si el hecho de verlo y hablar con él representa un gasto de energía al cual tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado es como invocar un demonio

Rin: como shiemi soporta esto espera ahora que lo pienso la cejuda llama a dos debe ser peor aun

Kuji: bueno, a diferencia de los demonios que pactas con sangre el es un espíritu, y su sustento es tu poder, los demonios que ellas llaman ya tienen un cuerpo y energías propias, ¿no crees que este bosque cumplió ya con su objetivo?

Kokaen: claro el chico es más fuerte y no se cansa al hablar con migo

Rin: esperen ¿ustedes se conocen?

Kokaen y kuji lo vieron con resignación en sus caras y con pesadez comenzaron a hablar

Kokaen: ¿y se supone que el espíritu que habita en la espada y el guardián de la misma no se conozcan?

Kuji: valla tu compañero salió muy tonto esta vez

Los dos comenzaron a reír pero Rin los quería golpear

Kuji: bueno después habrá tiempo para reír felicidades pasaste la primera prueba Rin

Rin: eh? Espera aun no salgo de aquí

Kuji: bueno la salida esta lejos de aquí, este es el centro del bosque, pero te traje aquí para que tu cuerpo y alma armonicen mejor y eso ya se cumplio

Rin: ¿mi alma?

Rin recordó lo que kokaen dijo sus flamas se conectan con su alma y logro usar sus flamas sin usar la kurikara

Kokaen: bueno para ser tan tonto no está mal chico podría ser divertido ver como creces

Kuji: bueno Rin ¿estás listo para la siguiente prueba?

Rin los volteo a ver aun que fue difícil lo consiguió al recordar a sus amigos y tenía que volver con ellos como fuera

Rin: estoy listo

Sin rastro de duda, con un rostro serio y sus ojos llenos de determinación Rin decidió comenzar su segunda prueba

Kuji: eso me gusta, un buen espíritu, bueno espero que te guste el frio Rin

De inmediato aparecieron en frente de un arco de puerta detrás de ese arco había una especie de tobogán cubierto de hielo, al horizonte no había nada más que oscuridad

Kuji: entra allí está es tu siguiente prueba

Rin asintió y se asomó un poco, miedo fue lo que sintió a ver que todo era oscuro pero estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso

Rin: ya verás no tardare nada en lograrlo

De un salto Rin entro al tobogán y se sumió en la oscuridad que estaba allí

Kuji: suerte kokaen parece que su mente aun no es muy madura, por cierto te dio un buen nombre el otro no me gustaba mucho

Kokaen: su mente inmadura lo hace especial, y tienes razón aun me pregunto en que pensaba mi antiguo portador con ese nombre

Kuji vio a kokaen antes de que este desapareciera para ir con Rin a su siguiente prueba

Kuji: Rin Okumura ciertamente es un chico especial, veamos como pasas el séptimo infierno

Una mirada seria que denotaba un poco de preocupación es lo que se veía en su rostro, mientras observaba la oscuridad en la que Rin se había adentrado.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, siento los problemas de cualquier índole que encuentren en la historia, dejen alguna critica u observación que tengan se los agradeceré mucho y nos vemos después cuando suba la siguiente parte, una cosa mas, me gustaría saber si les gusta mas así como edite este capitulo, indicando el nombre de quien habla, nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí otra capitulo, se que he actualizado muy rápido, pero eso lo explicare al final, gracias por leer hasta aquí y sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo de hoy

El camino de las pruebas: El séptimo Infierno

Rin bajaba aún en total oscuridad, a pesar de que sus ojos de demonio usualmente sirven muy bien para dichas condiciones, esta era tan espesa que no veía nada.

Rin: oye Kokaen ¿puedes ver algo?

Kokaen: nada, esta oscuridad es muy espesa, solo sé que vamos bajando aún

De repente sintió que ya no había nada debajo de él y comenzó a caer a gran velocidad; perdió el conocimiento en medio de la caída, cuando despertó ya podía ver pero sentía un frío muy fuerte.

Rin: rayos ¿cuánto tiempo quedé inconsciente?

Kokaen: llevas una hora allí tirado, estamos en el séptimo infierno

Rin: ¿el séptimo infierno?

Kokaen: supuse que no sabrías

Kokaen suspiró y decidió explicar

Kokaen: estamos en lo más profundo del infierno, es conocido como el infierno del hielo

Rin: lo noté, como sea, mejor usaré mis llamas para calentarme; el frío aquí es horrible

Encendió una pequeña llama, cuando lo hizo del suelo de hielo salieron unas manos y lo apresaron.

Rin: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

Kokaen: RIN APAGA LA LLAMA RÁPIDO

Obedeció y cuando lo hizo las manos lo soltaron, cuando sintió que estaba libre corrió para alejarse del área.

Rin: JODER, eso me dio un buen susto

Kokaen: las almas apresadas en este lugar buscan calor en medio de su tortura, será mejor que no uses tus llamas y ya que tu poder fluye a través de mi cuerpo me quedaré dentro de la espada, no sería bueno si nos atrapan

Rin: ¿Cómo esperas que caliente sin fuego?

Kokaen: frota tus manos, eso es básico y trata de no dormir, si duermes es posible que nos quedemos aquí para toda la eternidad

Rin: bueno ¿Qué debería hacer? Aquí solo hay hielo

Kokaen: para ser sinceros no detecto nada que nos ayude a salir, trata de caminar, quizá eso ayude

Rin asintió y caminó sin rumbo; hielo, nieve, un paisaje muy solitario para ser un infierno, pero sabía que las almas estaban dentro del hielo; sin sus llamas no se podía calentar pero caminar ayudaba a mantener su cuerpo caliente

Rin: ¿sabes, Kokaen? Creo que podría hacer algo de ejercicio para calentarme…

Kokaen: vaya, debo aplaudirte, por fin usas la cabeza; quizá deberías pasar en un congelador o llevar hielo en la cabeza para que la uses más

Con algo de mal humor, por el comentario de Kokaen, decidió practicar un poco con su espada; cortes laterales, estocadas, saltos acompañados con algún corte diagonal u horizontal e incluso algunos saltos para practicar su evasión de ataques.

Rin: esto ayuda a mantener el calor, seguiré

Kokaen: ¿Por qué no tratas de hacer algunos ejercicios mentales? Cuerpo y mente deben ser uno, de nada te servirá tener una fuerza brutal si no tienes una mente capaz de usarla

Rin: ¿me estás diciendo idiota?

Kokaen: aunque no lo diga, lo eres

Rin: vaya, me recuerdas a los chicos de alguna manera… y a cierta cejuda que no para de decirme lo mismo

Kokaen: no es su culpa, solo hablan con la verdad

Decidió dejar de hablar y se sentó en el suelo. Era muy frío pero decidió vaciar su mente de todo lo que estaba pasando y recordó los eventos ocurridos desde que desenvainó la Kurikara frente a sus amigos. Fue difícil, pues todos se alejaron; menos Izumo, quien afirmó que en el mundo de los exorcistas hay muchos como él, mitad demonio; pero él era especial, Satán era su padre y ese hecho hacia qué le temieran.

Un viaje a través de su mente, sus recuerdos, sus amigos. Rin no era muy listo para entender muchas cosas pero sabía que debía ayudarlos.

Rin: oye, Kokaen…

Kokaen: ¿Qué pasa?

Rin: mis llamas son muy temidas por todos y al no saber usarlas solo causo más daños…

Bajó su mirada, por culpa de su poder su padre murió, por más que trataba, no podía borrar el hecho de que eso aún lo afectaba.

Kokaen: no llegarás lejos si sigues culpándote, todos cometen errores pero debes aprender de ellos

Rin: bueno, suficiente descanso; caminemos más, tenemos que salir de aquí de alguna forma

A lo lejos se vio algo acercarse y se puso en guardia cuando lo notó, se preparó para lo que fuera.

?: Se puede saber ¿Qué hace un vivo en el mundo de los muertos?

Era un lobo de color azul oscuro que tenía múltiples cadenas en sus patas, múltiples heridas en su cuerpo y unos ojos totalmente blancos.

Rin: no es asunto tuyo pero ya que puedes hablar ¿dónde está la salida?

El lobo sonrió de manera extraña dejando ver unos colmillos negros.

Lobo: estamos en lo más profundo del infierno, niño, si quieres salir debes subir

Rin: ¿subir?

Lobo: sí, exactamente, a menos que puedas volar no podrás salir de aquí

Rin se quedó pensando ¿Cómo conseguiría volar?

Lobo: te daré un consejo, apúrate a salir o te convertirás en un muerto, según veo no tienes más de 3 días antes de quedar congelado por la eternidad, si eso pasa, volveré para devorar tu alma; se ve que tiene una gran energía, sería interesante comerte

El lobo continuó su camino, tenía que pensar cómo salir de allí rápido.

Rin: mis llamas servirían, pero no soy capaz de usarlas sin llamar la atención de esas almas que aún no están completamente congeladas

Sabía que con un estallido bien fuerte de sus llamas podría impulsarse, pero no sabía adonde estaba la salida exactamente.

Rin: Kokaen, comienza a rastrear

Kokaen: ¿tienes un plan?

Rin: es arriesgado pero necesitamos más de tres días para salir de aquí, si uso mis llamas tendré más tiempo pero esas almas me trataran de atrapar, así que rastrea en lo que corro para que no me atrapen

Kokaen: no pareces tener mucha resistencia pero veamos que consigues con un plan suicida

Se concentró unos segundos y comenzó a correr y después se prendió en llamas.

Rin: ¡RÁPIDO, RASTREA!

Kokaen: HI

Tan pronto se encendieron, muchas manos trataron de atraparlo, esquivó con facilidad gracias a la velocidad pero el frío era muy fuerte como para mantener un paso elevado por mucho tiempo.

Rin: ¡CORRÍ MUCHOS AÑOS POR ESE CAMINO, SÉ QUE PODRÉ AGUANTAR UNOS DIAS, ASÍ QUE APROVECHALO KOKAEN!

Corrió sin rumbo mientras esquivaba; un día corriendo y ya estaba al límite, no podría más, aún le costaba dominar sus llamas. Se apagó de golpe y cayó al suelo, entonces las manos de las almas que buscaban calor lo atraparon.

Rin: ¡espera! ¿Qué?

Kokaen: ¡Rin, esto es malo! Detecto cuatro fuentes de energía, vienen aquí a mucha prisa

Rin: lo que faltaba…

Aparecieron cuatro lobos iguales al que vieron el día anterior, y el que venía al frente era el que les había hablado.

Kokaen: esto no es bueno, no puedes correr mientras no te suelten

Los lobos lo rodearon y las manos aun no lo soltaban.

Rin: ¡suéltenme! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Ya apague mis llamas!

Kokaen: ¡tu cuerpo aún está caliente por mantener tus llamas tanto tiempo, no te soltaran hasta que tu temperatura baje!

El primer lobo se lanzó y lo mordió en su pierna izquierda.

Rin: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, JODIDO DEMONIO!

Con mucha ira sacó su espada pero cuando lo hizo otro lobo lo mordió en su brazo.

Rin: ¡JODER, LA ESPADA, Y NO CUENTO CON MIS LLAMAS, MI CUERPO NECESITA REPONERSE!

Kokaen: ¡usa tus miembros que no están dañados, solo eso puedes hacer y si salgo de la espada cansaré más tu cuerpo y tu poder!

Rin: ¡NO HAY OPCION, TENDRÁ QUE SER A LA VIEJA FORMA!

Rin golpeó con un puñetazo al lobo que lo tenía preso de su pierna izquierda, gracias a ser medio demonio fue suficiente para que lo soltara pero otro se le tiró encima con la intención de morder su otra pierna.

Rin: ¡NO LO HARÁS!

Rin apartó su pierna tan rápido como pudo y aprovechó el impulso del lobo para golpear al otro de su mano.

Lobo: sabía que sería divertido atacarte niño ¡RÁPIDO, CÓMANSELO MIS HERMANOS Y NO DEJEN NADA DE SU ALMA!

Rin: ¡NI DE BROMA SERÉ LA CENA DE UN PERRO FEO!

Se apresuró a tomar la Yugure no Ken y se puso en guardia, los lobos también se pusieron atentos y trataron de rodear a Rin para atacarlo, él lograba evitarlo con algunos espadazos pero su cuerpo estaba débil aún.

Rin: (joder, no podré a este paso…)

Pensó y recordó que también tenía un límite de tiempo para salir de allí, no podía estar mucho o quedaría atrapado.

Rin: … si tuviera alas podría salir de aquí...

Kokaen: ¡saca tus llamas! soy capaz de darles forma de alas, veremos si con ellas podemos salir

Rin: espera ¿eso se puede?

Kokaen: tú las puedes usar como se te antoje, quizá después puedas hacerlo solo, pero ahorita solo sácalas y yo me encargo del resto

Rio por bajo.

Rin: de todas formas ya estoy en el infierno, no pierdo nada más que mi tiempo

Corrió al sentido contrario a los lobos los cuales sin problema lo alcanzaron.

Kokaen: solo hay un intento, tu cuerpo está muy fatigado por el frío y por lo ocurrido en el Bosque del Caos

Rin: ¡bien, tratemos!

Con lo último de su energía corrió aún más rápido y lo lobos comenzaron a atacarlo alcanzando su pierna derecha con sus garras, que más parecían cuchillas.

Rin: si recibo más daños no podré ni saltar, así que… ¡AHORA!

Saltó con lo poco de energía que le quedaba y usó sus llamas, con ayuda de Kokaen le dio forma y trato de tomar altura pero al ser de fuego las almas del séptimo infierno lo tomaron de nuevo.

Rin: ¡JODER, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO, SI QUIEREN MIS LLAMAS CON GUSTO SE LAS DARÉ!

 **-SATAN BURST-**

Señalando las almas del infierno, Rin hizo estallar una bola de fuego donde se encontraban y el impulso de la explosión lo levantó.

Rin: Bien, tenemos altura ahora

Sus alas respondieron y comenzó a elevarse a gran velocidad.

Rin: Kokaen, busca una salida

Kokaen: aún no siento nada, Rin, pero tu estado físico no nos dará mucho tiempo de vuelo; así que acelera

Rin: ok, sigue buscando

De la nada, una lanza golpeó a Rin derribándolo.

Lobo: ¿CREÍSTE QUE TE DEJARÍAMOS IR TAN FÁCILMENTE, NIÑO?

Los lobos habían cambiado a sus formas de hombres lobos, los cuales tenían algunas armas, como la lanza que lo golpeó.

Kokaen: ¡RIN! ¡RÁPIDO, RETOMA VUELO, TU CUERPO NO PODRÁ RESISTIR OTRO GOLPE!

Rin: ¡DEJA DE GRITARME Y AYUDAME, AUNQUE QUEDE INCONSIENTE, PERO TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE SAL DE LA MALDITA ESPADA!

Kokaen: SI LO HAGO ES POSIBLE QUE MUERAS EN EL INTENTO

Rin: NO ME IMPORTA ¡HAZLO!

Kokaen salió sin más remedio de la espada pero esta vez era más grande, como del tamaño de un perro promedio.

Rin: ¡rápido, usa mis llamas y crea un escudo!

Kokaen: está bien, pero no creo que resistas más de 1 minuto, así que de prisa

Kokaen activó el escudo, el cual repelía las lanzas que les atacaban.

Kokaen: ¡RÁPIDO!

Rin: ESO TRATO

Con un gran impulso lograron salir del rango de sus lanzas y se elevaron.

Kokaen: ¡no puedes mantener las alas! Caeremos de nuevo… Y el escudo se desvaneció ya…

Rin: ¡CÁLLATE, LO LOGRAREMOS! MEJOR ENTRA A LA ESPADA, ME ESTOY MAREANDO

Rin apenas podía mantener su mirada.

Rin: ¡UN POCO MÁS!

Kokaen: ¡RIN CUIDADO!

Una flecha de hielo lo atravesó en el pecho, con su daño no fue capaz de resistir más y simplemente cayó.

Kokaen: ¡RIN!

Comenzó a caer, sus alas se apagaron y simplemente quedó inconsciente. Con su último segundo de conciencia logró decir algo…

Rin: lo siento, amigos…

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, y agradezco a Akiiiw por su comentario, aprecio mucho que te guste lo que mi poco original mente puede crear, y con respecto al la forma que redacto los capítulos, quizá después consiga mas comentarios sobre eso para ver si los cambio a como están en el primero o lo dejo como lo estoy haciendo en este momento, por otro lado, les anuncio que publicare hasta el capitulo 5 de una manera rápida, el motivo es simple, con 5 capítulos espero que la gente tenga una mejor idea de como quiero llevar esta historia, ademas que si la disfrutan, tengan mas que solo uno o dos capítulos, después de el quinto habrá un intervalo de 2 semanas entre cada uno, claro si no me quedo en blanco, los primeros 5 ya están listos, solo los estoy revisando para mejorarlos lo mas que pueda, sin mas que decir y esperando que alguien llegue hasta aquí, me despido y nos vemos en el capitulo 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, feliz viernes o el día que lean esto, pongo viernes por que hoy, el día que escribí esto, es viernes, primero que nada agradezco las visitas, que si bien no son muchas, se que al menos le están dando una oportunidad, hoy el capitulo 4, y con algo de ayuda, espero poder subir el 5 mañana y asi los sábados estar actualizando, sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo 4.

El Camino de las Pruebas: Las Lágrimas del Alma

Oscuridad, nada más que oscuridad…

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Que soy? ¿Qué haré? ¿Adónde voy? ¿Qué es el mañana? ¿Por qué acepte hacer lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Estarán bien todos?

Muchas preguntas sin respuesta era lo que Rin escuchaba en medio de la nada, y aunque no sabía porque las escuchaba, sabía que eran preguntas que se hacia él solo.

Rin: cállense, no quiero escucharlas, ¡CÁLLENSE!

Un grito, que al hacerlo, todas las preguntas se detuvieron dejando una sola a lo lejos, la cual no se alcanzaba a escuchar del todo. Un pequeño sentimiento le dijo que debía ir allí.

Rin: ¿estaré avanzando? No veo nada así que no puedo saberlo

La voz se escuchaba mejor así que supuso que estaba avanzando, la pregunta se calló, pero él no se detuvo; después de poco rato vio una luz muy pequeña con forma de esfera.

Rin: debe ser la salida…

Caminó y cuando llegó a la luz vio que solo era un pequeño círculo blanco.

?: Te estaba esperando

Una voz lo sorprendió, pero no porque salió de la nada, si no porque era su voz la que le habló, volteó a ver y se vio a sí mismo rodeado por sus flamas.

Rin: tú… eres, ¿yo?

Alma: así es, yo soy una parte de ti, soy tu poder, el cual ha dormido en el interior de la Kurikara todo este tiempo, pero este entrenamiento te ha fortalecido así que por ende tu poder demoniaco también, y henos aquí, en nuestra primera reunión

Era él mismo, solo que en su forma cuando desenvainaba la Kurikara, además se veía más fuerte físicamente y mentalmente, en su rostro se veía una sonrisa que lo perturbo, era muy cínica, como si estuviera controlado por un deseo por destruirlo todo.

Rin: si eres mi poder, ¿Por qué tienes conciencia propia?

Alma: soy el lado de ti que cuando se sale de control quiere aniquilar todo, sin embargo el sello de la Kurikara me mantiene bajo control, pero no más

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y cuando vio estaba rodeado de llamas, sus propias llamas lo estaban conteniendo.

Rin: ¡Espera, suéltame, aún no termino lo que estaba haciendo, necesito protegerlos!

Alma: ¿A quién?

Rin: a mis amigos, mi hermano y derrotar a Satán

Una carcajada escalofriante se escuchó salir de la oscuridad, extendió sus manos al cielo mientras lo hacía, parecía disfrutar todo.

Alma: tú no tienes lo necesario

Una voz que reconoció al instante, de las sombras salió su hermano, Yukio, con una mirada vacía, tan vacía que parecía carente de vida.

Yukio: te fuiste hace tanto que ya todos rehicieron sus vidas sin ti, y como no estabas para causar problemas todo se solucionó

Rin: ¿todos...?

Más pasos se escucharon y vio salir al resto de las sombras; Bon, Shima, Shiemi, Miwa e Izumo, todos con esos ojos carentes de vida

Bon: desapareciste y todos seguimos, al final no eras más que una carga para nosotros

Palabras casi que escupidas…

Shiemi: era mentira que me preocupabas, solo Yukio me importaba

Ahora un golpe duro al corazón…

Miwa: tus llamas mataron a mi familia y jamás te perdoné por eso, solo fingía porque todos acordamos hacerlo

Develó algo que lo lastimó mucho…

Shima: no sé por qué los Illuminati te ponían tanta atención, no vales nada

Izumo: no te temí porque eres tan tonto que no significabas un peligro para nadie

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como si alguien las hubiera grabado para repetirlas en sus oídos.

Rin: ¡CALLENSE, USTEDES NO SON MIS AMIGOS, ESTO ES UNA FARSA, UNA FARSA, CALLENSE!

Trató de liberarse pero las llamas lo mantenían quieto sin problemas.

Alma: ¿Quieres callarlos? Tranquilo yo lo haré por ti

De la nada todos estallaron en llamas azules, consumiendo cada una de sus partículas sin dejar ni las cenizas, solo unos gritos de agonía en el aire, aun sabiendo que eran copias, le molestó ver como las llamas los consumían.

Rin: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Alma: ¿No querías callarlos? Al final no eran los verdaderos, ¿no?

Rin: pe-pero…

Alma: ¿Estas dudando? O es que se parecían tanto a los verdaderos que te dolió verlos desaparecer así, o es que temes que algún día que pierdas el control de tu poder los mates sin compasión

Abrió los ojos de golpe dando una respuesta afirmativa a lo planteado, su alma lo notó y sonrió una vez más, en esta ocasión era más calmada

Alma: ¿Por qué me temes si soy parte de ti?

Rin: ¿Eh?

Alma: ¿Acaso tienes miedo de ti mismo?

Aunque parecía estúpido, esa era la respuesta correcta a todo, desde que liberó sus llamas frente a todos y perdió el control, tuvo miedo de volverse loco y destruir a sus propios amigos; miedo a sí mismo. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Alma: así que así es, tienes miedo de ti mismo

Rin: no quiero lastimar a nadie, solo quiero disfrutar la vida con ellos, mis amigos, mi hermano. Quiero… Yo…DEMOSTRARÉ QUE MI PADRE HIZO LO CORRECTO AL DEJARME VIVO

Siempre que se equivocaba, siempre que metió la pata, siempre que todo salía mal… Siempre recordaba a su padre y le lastimaba el corazón pensar que no cumplía sus expectativas… Lágrimas que él calló durante todo este tiempo.

Alma: dime ¿Quieres controlar tus llamas?

Rin: sí quiero, por favor, enséñame

Aunque Shura le enseñó a controlar sus llamas, él sintió que, quien estaba enfrente de él era quien sabia mejor que nadie como dominar ese poder.

Alma: entonces no temas de ti mismo, al tenerle miedo a tu poder lo reprimes, me reprimes, aunque la naturaleza del fuego es destructiva, este ha iluminado a la humanidad durante muchas generaciones no solo es destrucción, es luz, es vida

Rin: no entiendo lo que dices a totalidad, pero como no tenerle miedo a mi poder si siempre que lo ocupo parece que todos me temen

Alma: se nota que necesitas esto

Caminó un poco hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él y puso una cara seria.

Alma: ¡REACCIONA!

Un puñetazo en su cara, un golpe que normalmente lo enojaría pero esta vez parecía que vaciaba su mente.

Alma: ¿Necesitas otro o está bien con ese?

Levantó la mirada y comprendió el motivo del golpe, solo afirmó con la cabeza.

Alma: bien, escucha, si quieres que tus llamas te oigan, ¿Qué deseas?

Rin: proteger a quienes no pueden

Alma: ¿Por qué?

Rin: porque tengo el poder de hacerlo

Alma: ¿Qué quieres probar?

Rin: que mi padre no se equivocó al dejarme vivo

Alma: ¿A quién?

Rin: a nadie, a nadie más que mi persona

Una sonrisa a medio formar.

Alma: ordénales a tus llamas que te suelten

Obedeció y con voz calmada dijo:

Rin: suéltenme

Sin retraso, sus llamas se disiparon y se puso de pie viendo como sus llamas danzaban alrededor de él en calma, esperando una orden.

Alma: tu miedo te reprime y hace que el poder dude de ti y se salga de control, si liberas tu mente de los pesares y los dejas salir, tu poder te obedecerá

Rin: así que todo este tiempo yo fui el único que no entendía nada

Alma: así es, Rin, muchos peligros te aguardan en el futuro y sin tus llamas no puedes superarlos, no dudes de ti mismo, no dudes de nosotros

Rin: está bien, ¿Pero quién eres? te ves como yo pero eres más listo…

Alma: estuve dentro de la Kurikara esperando a que fueras más fuerte para dejar la espada y ser uno con tu persona, en palabras sencillas soy una parte de tu alma, a partir de hoy seremos uno de nuevo, así que no lo eches a perder, si te vuelves loco yo saldré y consumiré todo

Comenzó a desvanecerse y solo dijo una cosa más.

Alma: no llores en silencio

Poco a poco sintió un cambio en su cuerpo, su cola paso de ser solo negra a tener una espiral azul recorriendo lo largo de esta y su punta se tornó azul totalmente sintió que sus colmillos crecieron un poco más y sus uñas se trasformaron en garras rojas y las llamas de su frente se hicieron más grandes, añadiéndose una más en el centro.

Rin: esto es…

Su mente se llenó de recuerdos, recuerdos de él de niño con su padre y hermano y después de eso todo se tornó blanco.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y se levantó poco a poco, sintió como el frío recorrió su cuerpo y como partes de este le dolían.

Kokaen: Al fin despiertas, creí que te habías muerto por un momento

Kokaen estaba a un lado de él, estaban en una cueva pero no estaban solos.

?: ¿Así que este es el chico que te lleva ahora?

Un dragón del tamaño de un elefante mediano, con dos cuernos negros y escamas azules lo miraba con algo de curiosidad mientras estaba echado a unos metros de él.

Kokaen: sí, así es, ahora dime como terminaste aquí

?: Sucedió hace tanto que no lo recuerdo

Kokaen: bueno, te debo una, Yoku

Yoku: ni lo menciones, es solo uno de muchos que te debo…

Rin: aaaaaah ¿De qué me perdí?

Ellos voltearon a ver a Rin y decidieron explicar un poco.

Kokaen: él es Yoku, es un dragón de hielo, originalmente habitaba en los polos de su mundo pero por una serie de sucesos fue mandado al vacío de las dimensiones

Yoku: Allí conocí a Moso, bueno, tú lo llamas Kokaen, me ayudó a alojarme allí y sobrevivir en los primeros años antes de que me mandaran aquí

Una historia corta pero con la información que se necesitaba, entendió rápido y decidió preguntar algo más.

Rin: ¿Cuánto llevo aquí tirado?

Kokaen: unas 10 horas, tiempo del inframundo

Se puso de pie, pues, extrañamente se sentía mejor que hace unos segundos.

Rin: vaya, creí que más tiempo, pero aun no salimos de aquí y no sé si podré salir de esa oscuridad, ojalá pudiera usar el principio de los cohetes…

Kokaen se quedó callado y se puso a temblar

Kokaen: ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Rin?

Rin: ¿Eh…?

Kokaen: ¿Desde cuando eres tan listo?

Rin: oye, eso no me hace gracia

Una risa de Yoku les llamo la atención a ambos y lo voltearon a ver.

Yoku: veo que no eres idiota chico, pero Kokaen no te hizo buena fama en las horas que estuviste fuera

Una vena salió de la frente de Rin y volteó a ver furioso a Kokaen.

Rin: así que me podrías decir ¿Qué estabas hablando en lo que estaba inconsciente?

Kokaen se sintió extrañamente amenazado, comenzó a retroceder, el aura que rodeaba a Rin no era nada amigable.

Kokaen: e-e-es-espera, no es nada de qué preocuparse ¿sí? así que relajémonos y pensemos como salir

En su cabeza escucho una pequeña risa nerviosa y unas palabras que lo hicieron enojar.

Rin: ¿CÓMO QUE MÁS TONTO QUE UN CARACOL?

Kokaen se espantó al principio y corrió un poco en círculos siendo perseguido por un Rin furioso que solo trataba de golpearlo con el lado sin filo de la espada, de pronto Kokaen se quedó quieto y volteó a ver a Rin.

Kokaen: espera ¿Cómo es que puedes oír lo que pienso?

Se detuvo un momento y se puso a pensar un poco, sin resultados, claro está.

Rin: no sé, solo escuché algo en mi cabeza y se escuchó como tu voz así que supuse que eras tú

Yoku llamó la atención de los dos con su aliento y se dirigió al peli azul.

Yoku: chico lo que acabas de hacer es una lectura forzada; si lees la mente de tu familiar sin su consentimiento y sin problema alguno, es porque tu fuerza supera por mucho al familiar y este no puede evitar que lo escuches por más que quiera, generalmente tamers de un nivel muy alto son los únicos que lograron esto pero hoy día en tu mundo no hay nadie que lo pueda hacer

Se quedó impresionado y recordó lo que vio cuando estuvo inconsciente, una idea cruzó su mente y se dispuso a comprobarla.

Rin: muy bien, si todo esto es cierto debería funcionar

Cerró los ojos y un pequeño calor se sintió en la cueva, abrió sus ojos y su forma demoniaca estaba activa su cola negra de verdad había cambiado y tenía una espiral azul recorriéndola, sus uñas eran garras rojas y las esferas de fuego que estaban en su frente eran 3, sus ojos eran de color rojo, la pupila era digna de un monstruo y sus llamas danzaban alrededor de él, pasando con calma esperando una orden de su portador.

Rin: esto es…

Kokaen abrió los ojos y se quedó viendo el aspecto demoniaco de Rin, Yoku por su parte sonrió y se puso de pie.

Yoku: he esperado aquí por mucho tiempo desde que fui encerrado, para encontrar a alguien como este chico, ¡decidido! Seré tu familiar Rin Okumura

El mencionado levantó su mirada, este estaba muy serio como si todo lo que lo rodeara fuera una amenaza y estuviera listo para atacar cualquier cosa que hiciera un movimiento en falso.

Rin: un dragón como un familiar, suena interesante. Acepto

Una voz seria y muy firme salió de su boca, digna de un demonio.

Rin: pero me ayudarás a salir de aquí

Yoku: ¡Suena perfecto! Además si tú sales, podré salir de aquí también

Rin: usaremos el principio de los cohetes, primero me llevarás tan alto como llegues y cuando no puedas más, saldré volando de tu lomo para recorrer el último tramo

Yoku: me parece genial, ¡Vamos ya! Que llevo mucho tiempo en este congelador, quiero salir ya de aquí

Rin: parece que pensamos igual

Caminaron hacia la salida dejando a Kokaen confundido.

Kokaen: ¿Qué le paso a ese chico? ¿Acaso el golpe de la caída le arregló el cerebro?

Rin: ¡oye, Kokaen! Apúrate o te dejaremos aquí

La voz de su portador lo sacó de sus pensamientos y salió corriendo de la cueva.

Rin: ¡Bien, salgamos de aquí!

Con mirada firme y una mente más madura, Rin está listo para dejar el séptimo infierno sin saber que lo que lo espera fuera no es nada agradable.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leerlo, Gracias a anon-here por su review y si, se que ahorita solo hay OC pero ya después estarán todos, como dije arriba, mañana tratare de colocar el 5 para comenzar a publicar cada dos semanas, así los sábados serán de actualización, dejen sus comentarios pues me ayudaran a saber si les agrada o si piensan que es una basura de proporciones épicas, y aun que este fic no tenga muchas visitas haré la pregunta, ¿que opinan del ShuraXYukio? en privado alguien me pregunto si la pondría en el fic y quisiera saber cuantas personas están con esta Ship, dependiendo de la opinión mayoritaria, la tendré en cuenta, sin mas que decir y unos mangas recien comprados que no se leen solos, nos leemos en el cap 5. nota18


	5. Chapter 5

**bueno, aquí el capitulo 5 finalmente, me mate mucho por que tuve que analizar los puntos de vista de los personajes y es difícil tratar con cada una de sus mentes y sus posibles reacciones, espero que cause las emociones que trate de poner en el, así que agradeciera mucho saber su opinión, si algo esta mal o les parece que debería explicarlo mas déjenlo en las reviews, sin mas que decir y mucho cansancio mental por pensar mucho el escenario, los dejo con el capitulo 5**

El diamante rojo: reinicio y despedida

Rin estaba junto a yoku, estaban viendo la oscuridad que estaba sobre el séptimo infierno cuando recordó algo

Rin: espera si mis llamas están fuera ¿Por qué no me atacan?

El mismo despistado de siempre, por más que la mitad de su alma que le faltaba lo volvió un poco más listo hay cosas que no cambian

Kokaen: de alguna manera tus llamas se mantienen frías, como si supieran lo que pasara si se tornan calientes

Rin: oh bueno, ¿listo?

Kokaen: claro, con tu estado de energía actual podremos volar sin problemas

Rin: bien. Yoku cuento con tigo

Yoku: a la orden, sube a mi lomo

Se subió al lomo de Yoku y este comenzó a volar toda marcha subiendo muy rápido

Yoku: escucha cuando salgas de aquí, usa lo que te daré para hacer el contrato

Frente a Rin apareció una garra de dragón y este la tomo

Yoku: ponle algo de tu sangre o hiérete a ti mismo con ella para terminar el trato

Rin: claro, déjamelo a mi

Pronto alcanzaron la oscuridad que estaba encima del séptimo infierno, sin nada más que oscuridad, kokaen comenzó a materializar las llamas como alas para saltar cuando se le avisara

Yoku: bien pronto llegare a mi limite, suerte saliendo estaré esperando para que me saques de este lugar, VUELA TAN RAPIDO COMO PUEDAS

Con un grito lo lanzo con todo el impulso que podía y comenzó a volar a una velocidad muy elevada

En el marco de la puerta del séptimo infierno, estaba kuji, con los brazos cruzados esperando que saliera de la prueba, pero algo detrás de él, le llamo la atención, se limitó a sonreír mientras aun veía la oscuridad que estaba encima del séptimo infierno

Kuji: parece que no podía evitar esto, ¿Cómo has estado?

?: Ciertamente, he estado mejor, espero que no hagas de las tuyas una vez más, la vez pasada me diste mucho más trabajo del que debería tener, sin mencionar el hecho de que tuve que renunciar a algunas almas de mi colección favorita

Kuji: vamos, sabes que las recuperaras al final, al final siempre vuelven, es un ciclo inevitable de la vida misma

?: No discutiré que al final regresan solas, pero odio tener que estar esperando y devolviendo las almas que ya recolecte, sin mencionar del trabajo extra que me das en la mayoría de los casos

Kuji se limitó a suspirar y volteo a ver con quien estaba hablando, llevaba una capucha negra que lo cubría totalmente, en su mano derecha llevaba una guadaña, tenía cabello blanco, ojos grises carentes de cualquier brillo de vida y un aura negra fluía de su cuerpo

Kuji: sabes que no es mi intención, pero el ciclo del tiempo se altera siempre que estoy presente, es algo que sabes de ante mano, Mortem

Mortem: solo dime de una vez, ¿alteraras el tiempo una vez más?, de ser así mejor me alisto para otra jornada ya laborada

Kuji estaba dispuesto a contestar, cuando sintió un gran poder que se acercaba a gran velocidad lo cual lo alerto

Kuji: este poder, es Rin

Espero hasta que de la oscuridad salió a toda marcha el mencionado con unas alas dignas de un demonio, totalmente de fuego

Mortem: él está vivo, ¿Qué hace aquí un vivo?

Kuji: yo lo traje aquí para entrenar, supongo que debí decírtelo

Mortem: como siempre haces lo que quieres, como sea, algún día me llevare tu alma y la pondré en la peor de las torturas por hacerme trabajar de mas

Kuji solo se limitó a hablarle a Rin

Kuji: así que liberaste tus cargas

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Kuji

Kuji: lograste salir del séptimo infierno, felicidades estás listo

Concentrándose volvió a ser el mismo de siempre su uniforme intacto y su espada nueva en su espalda, y la kurikara en manos de Kuji

Kuji: lograste salir de ese lugar, ¿cómo sentiste tu estadía en ese lugar?

Rin: la odie, el frío es horrible en ese lugar

Mortem: pues claro que lo es, ese lugar está diseñado para hacer perder la cordura hasta al más fuerte, da igual, no vuelvas a entrar allí sin mi permiso, mis lobos te podrían matar si no llevas algo que prueba que estas allí con mi permiso

Parecía molesto, pero Rin se limitó a verlo con cara de duda

Rin: si pero, ¿Quién eres tú?

Mortem: lo siento, olvide presentarme, puedes llamarme como gustes, pues tengo diferentes nombre según la lengua que se hable, pero en resumidas cuentas, soy la muerte

Rin abrió los ojos con esa respuesta, frente a él estaba a lo que en Japón se conoce como un Shinigami, un ángel de la muerte

Rin: ¿enserio?, genial

Mortem: como sea, me voy, si Kuji está aquí seguro que hará algo que interrumpa mi trabajo

Se limitó a darse la vuelta y se desvaneció, dejando por un segundo el aura negra que lo rodeaba

Kuji: bien, basta de perder el tiempo, aunque no sea completo, pero tienes dominado lo básico, así que puedes volver a tu mundo

Esto animo al peli azul, había pasado por dos pruebas muy difíciles y en las dos estuvo al borde de la muerte, podía volver y disfrutar con sus amigos una vez más

Rin: lo logre chicos, padre, lo logre

Una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se formó en su rostro y cuando parpadeo estaba donde obtuvo la espada

Kuji: a pesar de que estas listo para volver, la espada que tienes allí, al igual que tú, está incompleta, te contare una historia

Narración de Kuji:

Cuando la yugure no ken estaba siendo forjada, el herrero que la hizo quería una joya para su mango, pero no cualquiera, quería una que fuera única y sin igual, un diamante de color rojo, dicha joya era inexistente así que recurrió a alguien que podía hacer esto posible, un alquimista, ya que este lugar conecta varios mundos busco por ellos al mejor alquimista.

Cuando este encontró al mejor alquimista que puedo, este le rogo que hiciera posible que tal joya cobrara vida, sin embargo el alquimista le dijo que tomaría tiempo, ya que el diamante es muy duro y que si alteraba mucho su estructura este se podría debilitar y arruinaría la joya, el herrero y el alquimista pensaron un poco y llegaron a una conclusión, una ayuda extra sería necesaria, el herrero salió en busca de un mago de alto nivel para que les ayudara.

Muchos mundos de búsqueda lo llevaron a un mago misterioso que vivía en una montaña, le conto de lo que quería lograr pero, el mago se negó, sin darse por vencido le rogo que lo hiciera por 10 días.

-está bien lo hare

Palabras que emocionaron al herrero, su sueño se cumpliría

Ambos viajaron donde estaba el alquimista, cuando llegaron el diamante blanco estaba listo, entonces el mago hizo lo suyo

Después de 3 días el diamante estaba listo, de un rojo carmesí, refinado bordes y con el poder del elemento del fuego, un diamante muy hermoso y peligroso, el mago dijo:

-si esto cae en las manos equivocadas nunca me lo perdonare, me asegurare de que no se use mal

Sin decir más con su magia el diamante fue lanzado a una dimensión al azar, por más que busco el diamante el herrero jamás lo encontró, pregunto al mago muy molesto del por qué lo hizo, el alquimista contesto:

-esa espada tiene un gran poder, más el del diamante sería muy fuerte para cualquiera, por eso diseñe ese diamante para ocultar su poder hasta que alguien digno lo porte

Con resignación decidió dejar que el destino guiara a quien debía portar el diamante y termino la espada con la esperanza de que estos dos se encontraran algún día para terminar su mejor obra

Rin escucho todo y supuso lo que kuji diría

Rin: supongo que quieres que busque ese diamante en mi mundo

Kuji: parece que la estadía en el séptimo infierno te ayudo mucho, sé que te preguntaras como buscaras sin que nadie te moleste, pues simple te iras por el mundo a buscarlo y debes ir tu solo

El peli azul abrió los ojos en gran manera

Rin: espera ¿pero y mis amigos? No se supone que debo protegerlos con el poder que desarrolle

Kuji: tienes que encontrar el diamante para completar la espada, además ese diamante te ayudara a salvar a alguien que lo necesita mucho, recuerdas a la madre de tu amiga Izumo la que estaba poseída por el nueve colas

Recordando los acontecimientos del laboratorio, pregunto

Rin: acaso ¿ese diamante puede hacer algo al respecto? Acaso puede volver la vida de alguien

Kuji: no, ese diamante más la yugure no ken pueden destruir al nueve colas sin lastimar a la madre de la chica

Bajo su mirada al suelo tratando de no pensar en ello

Rin: su madre murió, ¿cómo se supone que ayudara a alguien que ya está muerto?

Kuji sonrió un poco y chasqueo los dedos, cuando Rin miro a su alrededor casi se desmaya de lo que estaba viendo, frente a él estaba el mismo, siendo sujetado por Mephisto cuando recién había terminado la pelea con Amaimon

Rin: pero ¿Qué?, ¿Qué es esto?

Kuji: un pequeño salto en el tiempo, hay cosas que aun tienes que mejorar, sé que hay muchas cosas que no quieres que ellos vivan, considéralo una oportunidad, pero a cambio tendrás que sufrir el desprecio de tus amigos una vez más, el camino que elegiste al aceptar mi trato, es uno que es solitario al inicio, pero después estarás con ellos

No quería deshacer los días que paso con ellos, odio sentir el miedo que ellos le tenían, pero él siempre los recordaría, con amargura decidió sacrificar esos momentos que vivió con ellos, para tratar de cambiar el sufrimiento que les esperaba, con la esperanza de reponerlos algún día

Rin: si así puedo hacer más cosas por ellos está bien, buscare ese diamante y salvare a cada uno de ellos

Kuji: mucha suerte Rin, haz que valga la pena haber sacrificado esos días con tus amigos

Kuji desapareció, todo comenzó a moverse y Rin sintió como su cuerpo era sostenido por Mephisto, no tenía que ver a la cara a todos para saber, que en ese momento, todas las miradas reprobatorias estaban sobre él, una sonrisa llena de tristeza, solo eso estaba en su rostro, decidió que era hora de ponerse de pie

Rin: estoy de vuelta, chicos

Mas para sí mismo que para ellos, había soltado esas palabras casi inaudibles, en el momento que se puso de pie, todos retrocedieron instintivamente, verlos así, teniéndole miedo y odio hacia él, a pesar de haberlo vivido antes, dolía y aun más, sabiendo que ahora, estaría lejos de ellos

Levanto su mirada la cual estaba cargada de tristeza, quiso acercarse a ellos, pero dio un paso y ellos retrocedieron 5, Yukio se mantenía alerta por si su hermano aún no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, Shura ya había notado que estaba consiente, así que observo nada mas

Rin: había olvidado como se sentía esto, supongo que no tiene caso despedirme bien, solo sere rechazado

Kokaen: ¿estás bien?

El pequeño zorro apareció frente a él, sorprendiendo a los presentes

Rin: si estoy bien, es solo que…

Kokaen: mejor despídete, tenemos cosas que hacer y Yoku aún espera que lo saques de ese lugar

Rin: claro, hagámoslo

Sacando de su bolsillo derecho la garra que Yoku le entrego, Rin se hirió un poco con ella, una de sus gotas cayó al suelo y esta se tornó en un círculo que llevaba unas runas raras, del cual comenzó a emerger del suelo un niño de no más de diez años en apariencia, llevaba unas ropas muy desgastadas. Tenía el pelo negro y corto, piel clara y estaba descalzo

Yoku: al fin, como odiaba estar viviendo donde esas lobos

Rin, el cual había esperado ver al dragón que conoció en el infierno, casi se cae al ver a un niño en lugar de la bestia que pensó volvería ver

Rin: espera, ¿Por qué eres un niño?

Yoku: bueno pensé que no sería bueno que apareciera en mi forma de dragón, así que use esta forma

Kokaen: como si un niño saliendo del suelo fuera normal

Los demás solo se limitaron a ver lo que era una conversación ajena a ellos, definitivamente Rin no les había contado nada de lo que él era realmente

Rin: bueno tenemos que irnos, pero antes

Volteo a verlos a todos, parecía que su miedo había crecido

Rin: lo siento chicos, pero no puedo quedarme

En eso alguien más puso una espada en su cuello

Angel: después de que causaste todo este desorden, ¿pretendes irte así sin más?, eres hijo de satán y esas llamas lo confirman, si te resistes a ser arrestado tendré que matarte

Ignorando a Ángel, Rin miro a Yukio

Rin: cuídate hermano, y cuida a los demás en mi ausencia

Yoku noto que Rin estaba muy preocupado por ellos, aun cuando lo miraban mal o tenían miedo de él, así que decidió proponerle algo a Rin

Yoku: Rin-sama, noto que estas preocupados por ellos, si gustas puedo quedarme con uno de ellos, así si es necesario pelear o comunicarte con ellos, yo puedo ser el lazo que los una

El mencionado, volteo a ver al niño, era buena idea

Rin: eso suena bien

En su alegría repentina, olvido en la situación en la que estaba, y como si fuera un día normal les hablo a sus amigos

Rin: chichos, ¿se puede quedar el…

Bon: CALLATE

El grito de Bon lo hizo callarse de golpe, sintió el odio que Bon tenia hacia esas llamas que habían destruido su hogar

Bon: ESA COSA NO SE QUEDARA CON NADIE, TU NO ERES NADA DE MI, ASI QUE CALLATE

Definitivamente fue un crudo recordatoria de la situación actual, y esas últimas palabras lo golpearon más fuerte de lo que cualquiera esperaría, bajo la mirada una vez más, Izumo la cual se mantuvo fuera de todo esto, noto la tristeza de Rin y como sus supuestos amigos lo estaban tratando, un vago recuerdo de como la trataban de niña llego a su mente, se mutilo a si misma dentro y decidió hacer algo que incluso para ella sería una locura

Izumo: yo me quedo con el niño, seguro a Paku no le molestara

Sorprendió aún más a todos, las miradas se posaron en quien menos pensarían que diría semejante estupidez

Yoku: bien, conseguí donde quedarme, puedes irte tranquilo Rin-sama, solo que en la mayoría de casos estaré junto a ella, pues prácticamente viviré con ella

Rin: bien creo que debo irme ya

Yukio: de que hablas nii-san

Su hermano menor hablo algo alterado

Yukio: ¿sabes lo que pasara si te vas?

Ángel quien solo se limitó a escuchar todo para después presentar su informe a los miembros de la Cruz, decidió recordarle su presencia a Rin

Ángel: tú ya eres enemigo de la Cruz, si tratas de escapar y en dado caso llegas a lograrlo, te buscaremos por todo el globo terráqueo y cuando te encontremos, serás ejecutado, claro si es que logras pasar sobre mí

Las últimas palabras de Ángel estaban cargadas de mucho orgullo, pero una vez más fue ignorado totalmente

Rin se acercó al único que no retrocedía en ese momento, su hermano, lo abrazo de golpe, tratando de consolar ese sentimiento de frustración que lo invadía

Rin: lo siento, nos veremos después

Yukio sintió la fuerte depresión y tristeza que asolaban a Rin en ese momento, sin saber la razón, correspondió el abrazo

Ángel trato de frenarlo, simplemente cayo desmayado

Kuji: valla ese tipo será un problema si lo dejo libre, mejor hago que lo olvide

Frenando el tiempo y llevándose a Ángel de escena, decidió atrasar un poco más la existencia de Rin de la orden, borro completamente el recuerdo de que Ángel había aparecido allí

Rin trato de acercarse a sus amigos, pero estos retrocedieron con una cara de espanto, Bon reacciono a esto

Bon: ¿NO DIJISTE QUE TE IBAS?, PUES LARGO, VETE DE AQUÍ ENGRENDRO DE SATAN, NO ERES MAS QUE UN MENTIROSO Y UN ESTORBO

Bon parecía expresar bien los sentimientos de los demás, él podía persivir el horror por parte de Konekomaru, Shima parecía estar vivo a duras penas por el golpe que le había propinado Amaimon, así que no podía percibir emociones de parte de él, solo un intenso quejido del dolor, Shiemi se escondió detrás de todos, pudo percibir las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, bajo su mirada, las palabras de Bon ciertamente le dolieron mucho, más de lo pensó que llegaría a doler volver a vivir esa parte, el pequeño zorro lo saco de sus pensamientos

Kokaen: sabes Rin, antes de irnos sería buena idea apagar ese fuego

Rin: tienes razón

Levanto su mano derecha y cuando la bajo el fuego se apagó, Mephisto que ya sabía quién había intervenido solo se limitó a observar todo y puso una gran sonrisa al ver como Rin podía manejar su poder, en su mente solo paso unas cuantas palabras

Mephisto: _(así que, decidiste intervenir, Kuji, veamos qué tan interesantes se ponen las cosas)_

Ya sin poder contener las ganas de llorar, discretamente dejo salir una lagrima, o mejor dicho se le escapo, quería salir de allí para que no lo vieran llorar, sin embargo una voz lo llamo

Izumo: Rin

Se detuvo unos segundos y volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz, Izumo mantenía una mano extendida hacia él, en forma de despedida y con una voz neutral, dijo

Izumo: ya nos veremos

Ella había notado, como las lágrimas lo traicionaron después de apagar su fuego, ver como todos lo despreciaban, la enfermaba, aquellos que supuestamente eran sus amigos lo hicieron de lado, ella podía ser muy terca y tener una actitud despreciable, pero al menos, según ella, no estaba aparentando ser algo que no era, el peli azul, sin pensarlo dos veces, y, desahogando un poco de lo que el realmente quería hacer con ellos para despedirse, abrazo a la peli morada, al principio Izumo pensó en rechazarlo, ciertamente no le gustaban esas cosas, pero al igual que Yukio, se percató de que él estaba temblando, además de sentir como algunas lágrimas mojaban su uniforme

Rin: gracias, gracias por darme un respiro

Se separó de ella, ofreció una sonrisa forzada y se dio la vuelta

Rin salto muy lejos sin una dirección exacta, dejando atrás a sus amigos y su hermano, dejando todo lo vivido, todo lo que quería, en medio de su salto se pudo ver unas lágrimas, las cuales caían rápidamente y a montones

Yukio, al verlo saltar, trato de llamarlo

Ykio: NII-SAN

Por su mente paso el recuerdo de él prometiendo proteger a Rin, ¿Cómo se supone que lo cuidaría si no estaba?, sin una respuesta, vio como con saltos largos, su hermano se alejaba, mientras se alejaba dejo salir una palabra

Rin: perdónenme

Mencionaba esto llorando y con la voz temblorosa, después de alejarse por un buen tiempo, se detuvo de golpe, su cuerpo temblaba y no podía seguir corriendo o saltando, cayo de rodillas mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos, solo unos gemidos llenos de tristeza se escuchaban, lloro como no lo hacía desde que murió su padre

Rin: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Era lo único que se lograba entender en medio de su llanto.

 **bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí gracias, Akiiiw espero no me mates por este reencuentro, se que lo esperabas de ante mano, pero esto es lo que planeaba, como sea, dejando de lado una posible muerte, agradezco a quienes sin dejar review están apoyándome, sus visitas me ayudan o irme a mi esquina depresiva, como pueden ver, pienso cambiar mucho lo que ya hemos visto en el manga, pero respetare mucho de ello, el arco de Shura que esta saliendo actualmente en el manga también saldrá, así que no se preocupen por eso, después de ese arco si serán mis locuras, una vez mas gracias por leer y si me disculpan debo ir a descansar un poco, pensar de maneras diferentes cansa mas de lo que imagine, nos vemos dentro de dos sábados si es que no me han matado o me traiciona mi mente. nota18**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas a todos, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y pido disculpas por ponerlo una semana después de lo acordado, pero tuve algunas cosas que hacer, bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el nuevo capitulo esperando dejen sus comentarios**

Nuevo Rumbo

Kuji estaba observando todo, y también vio a Rin llorar después de irse

Kuji: bueno parece que esto podría afectar el control sobre su poder, los sentimientos de los portadores siempre afectan mucho sobre sus poderes

En eso una luz apareció sobre su hombro

Kuji: Terminaste rápido Alice, bien sabes qué hacer con eso, tengo que hablar con Mephisto así que por favor continua con tu misión actual, después de terminar la siguiente fase te diré que tienes que hacer

Alice: que pesado eres, ¿ni un saludo para tu hermana?

La voz sonó muy disgustada y con una pisca de burla

Kuji suspiró y sonrió de manera avergonzada

Kuji: bien, bien, como gustes, ¿Cómo te fue en la misión hermana? ¿mejor?

La voz comenzó a reir enérgicamente y después de un minuto volvió a hablar con mucha felicidad

Alice: me fue muy bien, tengo lo que me pediste y lo iré a entregar en este momento, pero ¿podrías escoger algo menos grotesco? Odio tener que hacer estas misiones de recolectar estas cosas, preferiría que me dejaras descansar un día, hace mucho que no voy a casa

Kuji: pronto volverás te lo aseguro, ya me aseguré de hacer los cambios para que el destino se mueva antes de lo debido, solo espero que todo salga bien

Observando el portal vio como los amigos de Rin eran llevados para ser atendidos, decidió moverse en ese momento

Kuji: nos vemos después para discutir la siguiente misión que tendrás, tengo que hablar con Mephisto

Alice: está bien, nos vemos después solo recuérdame a quien tengo que darle este ojo

Kuji: Toudou, estará en la estación que va para Kioto, asegúrate que nadie te vea, al menos no aun

Alice: bien, suerte hermano

Kuji cruzó el portal y apareció al lado de Mephisto, todos se habían ido y estaban solo ellos dos

Mephisto: ¿a qué se debe tu visita, Kuji?

Con voz calmada y su sonrisa de siempre, Mephisto habló primero

Kuji: primero que nada tenemos que hablar un poco, vamos a tu oficina y por favor manda a llamar al menor de los hermanos y también a Yoku, aunque recién conoce a Rin supongo que tiene derecho a escuchar, además así el podrá decirle a esos niños lo que pasa cuando estén dispuestos a escuchar

Mephisto: entiendo, hablemos en mi oficina EINS, ZWEI, DREI

Desaparecieron del lugar sin más, mientras tanto en la enfermería Yukio estaba explicando el caso de Rin, aunque dentro de si todavía estaba tratando de pensar por qué su hermano se fue, después de la explicación lo llegaron a llamar diciendo que Mephisto lo solicitaba en su oficina, tambien llamaron al niño que Rin dejó el cual se quedaría con Izumo, al inicio se negó y dijo que no se separaría de ellos ya que era orden de Rin, al mencionar su nombre Bon casi explota en ira, al final termino aceptando solo si le permitían llevar a Izumo ya que se quedaría donde ella y cuando le tocara irse de allí no conocería el camino

De camino a la oficina de Mephisto, Yukio no paraba de pensar en su promesa, una promesa ahora rota, volteó a ver como un niño iba detrás de él seguido de Izumo, quien de mala gana había aceptado ir, después de todo el niño la había comenzado a llamar Izumo-sama enfrente de todos, sin saber el porqué claro está, se preguntó internamente si el sabría algo, después le preguntaría; habían llegado a la oficina de Mephisto, tocó la puerta y cuando recibió la señal de que podía entrar, abrió las puertas del lugar

Mephisto: es bueno ver que decidieron venir, pero señorita Izumo ¿qué hace aquí?, no recuerdo haberla llamado

Yoku: cuando termine aquí no sabré como llegar adonde me quedaré así que le pedí a Izumo-sama que me acompañara

Kuji: supongo que puede esperar afuera, pero qué más da, si quiere escuchar o no es decisión de ella

Yukio volteó a ver quién había hablado, se veía de su edad, pero llevaba una capucha que lo tapaba mucho, en esos momentos estaba sentado y pudo ver sus ojos rojos, un semblante tranquilo y en su mano derecha tenía una manga

Mephisto: bueno entonces no hay problema, tomen asiento por favor, al parecer Kuji tiene algo que hablar con usted Okumura-sensei, Yoku

Los recién llegados a la reunión se sentaron, aunque ajena a todo esto, Izumo no quería estar parada hasta una hora desconocida en el pasillo, así que también escucharía lo que discutirían allí

Kuji: primero que nada me presentaré, mi nombre es Kuji y soy el que le pidió a Rin que dejara la academia

Yukio abrió los ojos, estuvo a punto de hablar pero Kuji le hizo una señal de que no lo interrumpiera

Kuji: si quieres preguntarme porque esa petición, aun no puedo darte todos los detalles, pero te aseguro que no le pasara nada; dejando eso de lado, quería decirte que te alistes, o mejor dicho, que se alisten

Señaló a todos incluida Izumo lo cual los desconcertó un poco

Kuji: irán a Kioto, claro una vez que se recuperen los demás, al parecer alguien tomó el ojo del Rey Impuro y deben de proteger el otro ojo el cual está en Kioto, así que tómenlo como una misión muy importante, Yoku, tú los acompañaras como te pidió Rin pero deberás ir encubierto y no revelar lo que eres

Yoku: no le veo inconveniente en permanecer en esta forma

Yukio: espera, ¿Cómo me aseguras que Nii-san estará bien?

Yukio incapaz de quitarse de la mente su promesa aún se notaba preocupado y tenso

Kuji: porque me asegure de que por el momento los demonios lo vean como una persona normal, si activa sus poderes no podrá ocultarlo, pero por el momento Kokaen puede regular bien su poder para que su presencia pase como la de un humano normal; y con respecto a los de la orden, me aseguré de que nada salga de aquí aun, así que estará bien donde vaya

Aún con un tono despreocupado y tranquilo respondió, Yukio no comprendia como ese sujeto estaba tan calmado pensaba aun como contradecirlo y antes de armar algo hablo otra vez

Kuji: sabes, con respecto a lo que piensas, no creo que puedas proteger algo si eres incapaz de protegerte a ti mismo, así que por el momento olvídate de eso porque serás incapaz de proteger algo

Esas palabras golpearon a Yukio más fuerte de lo que un camión a toda marcha podría haberlo hecho, se quedó paralizado sin saber que hacer

Mephisto: veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, como sea, con gusto aceptare lo que acordamos y por ahora supongo que ya no tienes más que hacer

Kuji: tengo que irme, ¿alguna pregunta?

Izumo levantó la mano para sorpresa de todos, ella no había sido llamada y tenia una duda con respecto a lo que pasaba

Izumo: mencionaste que él no revelara lo que era, ¿Qué es este niño en realidad?

Había señalado a Yoku mientras decía esto, preguntando los origines de este ser

Kuji: él se quedará en tu apartamento, así que tendrás mucho tiempo para que él te lo diga; si eso es todo, supongo que me retiro por ahora

Se levantó con la intención de irse pero en eso alguien lo llamó

Yukio: espera..¿cómo sabes que no podré cumplir mi promesa?

Aun cabizbajo Yukio preguntó esto, sin siquiera voltear a ver, Kuji respondió

Kuji: sencillo, aun eres muy débil

Siguio su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, dentro de Yukio todo era un caos, pero llegó a la conclusión de que este sujeto llamado Kuji tenía razón, él era débil

Mephisto: pueden retirarse a sus dormitorios y avísenle a los demás del curso que harán un viaje cuando se recuperen

Sin decir nada Yukio se levantó y se retiró, por su parte Izumo comenzó a caminar cuando le dijeron que se podía ir, seguida por Yoku

Izumo: si te quedarás conmigo primero que nada, ¿Qué eres?

Yoku, quien la seguía a una distancia prudente la escucho y comenzó a hablar

Yoku: bueno, en teoría soy un dragón, aunque a diferencia de los demás yo no poseo la bendición del fuego

Izumo: ¿entonces no eres un salamander?

Yoku: según sé, nací de dos salamander pero no soy uno

Izumo miró extrañada la respuesta, notó que hizo una mueca de duda al responder y decidió preguntar más cuando llegaran a su dormitorio

Izumo: antes que nada, vivo con una amiga, pero si se te ocurre hacernos algo te juro que la pagarás caro

Yoku: descuide Izumo-sama, jamás haría algo en contra de los amigos de Rin-sama

Izumo: no soy su amiga

Dijo esto algo molesta

Yoku: oh perdóneme, entonces no haría algo contra su novia

En ese momento, a unos 10 kilómetros de la academia, Rin se encontraba en un árbol, estaba sentado en una de sus ramas; después de calmarse un poco se alejó más, llegando a otra zona boscosa y decidió descansar allí

Kokaen: ¿Cómo estas Rin?

Su compañero zorro había aparecido en una de las ramas superiores, estaba sentado también, viendo al horizonte igual que Rin

Rin: estoy bien, solo que había olvidado este dolor, supongo que debí esperármelo en el momento que Kuji dijo que volvería a este punto... espero que estén bien

Una cara entre seria y triste estaba en su rostro, Kokaen sabía que debía darle su espacio para que se recuperara del todo y seguir su búsqueda

Kokaen: si me lo permites descansaré un poco, hemos estado muy activos antes de volver a este punto, deberías descansar también, tomando en cuenta que no has dormido bien y que lo único que descansaste fue en el infierno

Rin: tienes razón, bueno este árbol no está mal para un descanso

Se estiró un poco y se acomodó en el árbol, quedando dormido en medio del recuerdo de sus amigos

Una vez más, todo era negro como la noche, solo estaba él, nada arriba, nada abajo, nada de nada

-Despierta Rin

Abrió los ojos lentamente y recordó donde había visto esto antes

Alma: por dios, me uno a ti y a los momentos después ya casi pierdes el control sobre mí, se nota que te falta mucho para dominarme

Tenía una sonrisa muy relajada y estaba sentado en una silla frente a él

Rin: ¿otra vez tú? se supone que somos uno solo

Alma: y lo somos, pero al estar separados tanto tiempo nos dio mentes separadas a pesar de ser uno; además soy en la mayor parte tu poder, si no nos acoplamos bien simplemente me apoderare de tu cuerpo, y la verdad allá atrás estuve muy cerca de lograrlo, hubiera sido genial poder quemar todo

Más como queja que como un comentario, había dicho estas palabras, se notaba molesto de poder haberse liberado del control de Rin

Rin: y ¿Cómo es eso de que casi te liberas?

Alma: ¿no es lógico? demostraste mucha debilidad, soy tu lado demonio y nosotros no escuchamos a nadie que sea débil; como sea, de alguna manera lograste controlarme aún cuando estabas en ese estado, eso me indica que controlarte sería algo divertido. Por el momento no tenemos más que hablar, recuerda no demuestres debilidad o yo saldré de aquí, mucha suerte mi otro yo

Antes de siquiera decir algo, ya todo estaba oscuro y se quedó dormido del todo

Mientras, Izumo iba llegando a su dormitorio, parecía molesta; detrás, Yoku, quien solo seguía normal y con la marca de una bofetada en su cara

Izumo: bueno repasemos lo que le diremos a Paku

Yoku: como diga Izumo-sama

Izumo: ya te dije no me llames así, se supone que eres un niño con amnesia que encontramos en la misión y que me forzaron a tenerte bajo mi cuidado

Yoku: lo siento si la molesto, pero no puedo faltarle el respeto si conoce a Rin-sama

Esta vez se limitó a decir solo eso, cuando le dijo que era su novia, Izumo le soltó una bofetada muy fuerte, aunque al ser un dragón esto no le hizo nada y ella se lastimó un poco su mano

Después de esclarecer que no eran pareja y que no le agradaba, Yoku decidió no mencionar eso para evitar que Izumo se lastimara a sí misma, al menos no otra vez

Izumo: que molestia, ya veremos que inventamos, recuerda, no menciones nada a Paku a menos que yo te diga

Yoku solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispusieron a entrar al lugar

Mientras ellos entraban; en otro lugar, Kuji estaba frente a una puerta muy rara, se podia notar mucha vegetación muerta y un cielo muy oscuro, la tierra parecía carente de vida tambien

Tocó la puerta con cierto patrón y se abrió, al entrar solo había un camino a seguir, caminó hasta el fondo, al llegar había una especia de salón de reuniones, solo había una persona sentada en el frente de una extraña bandera

Kuji: ha pasado tiempo de que no te veo, ¿dime cómo estás?

?: ¿esa es la forma en que te diriges al próximo gobernante de Gehenna?

Kuji: ¿debo recordarte que no soy demonio? Vengo a cobrarte un favor, rey del fuego Iblis

El mencionado solo hizo un bufido de disgusto

Iblis: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Kuji: es simple, quiero que me prestes a uno de tus familiares, necesito a un salamander y creo saber cuál quiero en específico

Iblis: ¿no pensarás en llevártela a ella, verdad?

Kuji: sí, la necesito a ella. No te preocupes, yo le diré a Ignia que me la has prestado, así no se enojará ni hará berrinche cuando salga

Iblis: está bien, pero si llego a necesitarla por estos rumbos quiero que la devuelvas de inmediato

Kuji sonrió y decidió hacer otra movida

Kuji: ¿no estarías interesado en conseguir otro demonio para tu ejército? uno con el poder de Satan

Iblis pareció sorprenderse ante tal afirmación, con algo de cautela le indicó a Kuji que siguiera hablando

Kuji: tú conoces al menor de tus hermanos, Rin Okumura, mitad humano, mitad demonio, si puedo añadirlo a tus filas ¿me prestarías a Solaris aún si la necesitas aquí urgentemente?

Una sonora carcajada se escuchó, Kuji sabía que había ganado

Iblis: ¿ese niñato en el que Samael y mi padre están interesados? eso me agrada, está bien. Si puedes hacer que él se una a mi causa, con gusto te presto a Solaris todo el tiempo que necesites

Kuji sonrió e hizo una reverencia

Kuji: sabía que podías considerar mi propuesta

Se enderezó y se dirigió a la salida, en eso se detuvo y sin darse la vuelta habló

Kuji: espero que estés listo para subir al trono de Gehenna, una vez te traiga a Rin Okumura no tendrás excusa para no subir al poder

Al salir de allí Kuji comenzó a hablar solo

Kuji: con esto ya tengo aún más ordenado el escenario, espero que todo salga bien, detalles menores que me preocupan, sigamos con esto

Kuji se dirigía a otro lugar buscando a alguien

Kuji: veamos qué tan buena maestra resultas ser, Solaris

 ****

 **Bueno gracias por leer hasta este punto, de nuevo pido disculpas por el retraso pero bueno, cosas que no se pueden manejar, como sea espero disfruten de este capitulo y que no los aburra, si no, bueno espero poder encontrar un precipicio o un edificio para tirarme de el, dejando de laso eso, personalmente me indicaron que las lineas de división no salen, si es así indiquen lo por favor, sin mas que decir gracias y nos vemos en dos semanas, si no pasa algo**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Saludos a quienes lean esto, después de reinstalar las aplicaciones en mi computadora debido a un problema por el cual tuve que reiniciarla, hice este capitulo, lo subo un día antes debido a que mañana publicare otra vez, pero lo que publicare en si es sorpresa para los amantes de la comedia, si es que mi rara mente me deja hacer algo de comedia decente, bueno por el momento los dejo con el capitulo nuevo esperando no aburrirlos**_

El Diamante Rojo: Comida

Caminando de lo más tranquilo en un lugar sin vida y carente de luz, Kuji parecía sonreír; abrió un portal y entró en el, al cruzarlo estaba frente a un puerta de madera muy sencilla, parecía estar en una taberna de mala muerte, muy desgastada; a lo lejos se podía escuchar algunos rugidos de lo que parecían bestias y una que otra pelea, tocó la puerta tres veces y esperó que esta se abriera

Kuji: vaya, parece que hoy no soy bienvenido aquí, que se le va a hacer, me retiraré con estos dulces a otro lado

Alzó la voz para que se pudiera escuchar al otro lado de la puerta lo que decía; como si hubieran llamado a una niña de 5 años, la puerta se abrió de golpe, una chica de cabello en una coleta de no más de 15 años según su cuerpo y unas pijamas rojas como el fuego mismo, consistía en unos pants que le llegaban a los tobillos, una camisa de mangas cortas que le quedaba algo grande y unos ojos brillosos, sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas tenían un brillo de ilusión, su altura no era mayor de un metro sesenta, detrás de ella se asomaba lo que parecía una cola, pero era roja y su punta tenía la forma una flama en movimiento, su cabello a pesar de la coleta se notaba desordenado, indicando que estaba acostada hace unos momentos, su coloración era entre negra con varios mechones rojos; se lanzó sobre Kuji buscando algo, como si fuera una lagartija recorrió el cuerpo del ya mencionado, buscando algo, después de unos segundos se bajó y lo miró con ojos de reproche y una aura sombría, en su mano derecha se formó una pequeña llama, aun a pesar de su tamaño el calor se podía sentir muy elevado, aunque a ella parecía no afectarle tal calor despedido por la llama

Kuji: cálmate Ignia, sabes que odio el calor

Kuji levantó sus manos en son de paz, y parecía hacer una cara de disgusto por el cambio de clima tan repentino, en lugar de lo que pedía, la ahora llamada Ignia alzó una sombría sonrisa y la llama en su mano creció más

Ignia: ooooooh es una pena que no te guste, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN LOS DULCES?!, SI SOLO ME ILUCIONASTE TE CALCINARÉ VIVO

Sus ojos pasaron de verdes a un rojo que se movía como el fuego, en sus labios sobresalían unos colmillos muy afilados y su cola ahora era de fuego puro

Kuji: veo que tendré que jugar para calmarte, hace un rato que no peleo, veamos que tienes princesita mimada

Ignia: MALDITO DESGRACIADO

Ahora con intenciones asesinas Ignia se lanzó sobre Kuji, el cual lo esquivó con facilidad y lanzó una patada hacia arriba en el estómago de Ignia, ella soltó una fuerte queja debido a que este golpe le saco el aire, sujetó el pie con el que le pego Kuji y liberó una cantidad de llamas muy letal sobre este, Kuji comenzó a sentir el calor de las llamas y rápidamente giró en el aire y movió su pie con Ignia impactándola en el suelo, la mano derecha de Kuji se rodeó de un aura blanca azulada

Kuji: veamos si resistes un golpe

Sus ojos parecían haber perdido el brillo de vida, eran vacíos y carentes de emociones, solo una sonrisa sádica en sus labios

 **GOLPE ELEMENTAL: FRÍO DEL SUR**

Su puño se bañó en un viento muy frío, lo suficiente como para que en lugar de helar este quemara, el movimiento fue demasiado rápido como para que Ignia lo esquivara, debido a que ella había sufrido daños en su estómago dos veces, Kuji centró su golpe allí, esto hizo que Ignia se desmayara, en eso alguien más le lanzo una patada a Kuji, esto lo obligó a detener la patada con su brazo y retrocedió rápidamente

?: ¿Qué crees que haces? Sabes bien que el poder de batalla de Ignia es muy bajo comparado con los demás

Kuji: ella me atacó primero así que solo me defendí

Con una cara tranquila y una sonrisa despreocupada, Kuji pronunció estas palabras, una mirada acusadora fue lo que recibió de parte de su nueva acompañante

Kuji: no me mires así Solaris, hieres mis sentimientos

Con unas lágrimas fingidas y bajando su mirada al suelo, adorno su frase

Solaris: no pensé que aquel que puede vencerme en un combate uno contra uno sea tan sensible, ahora de verdad me siento avergonzada de haber perdido contra ti

Un aura de decepción personal rodeó a Solaris, su cabello era liso y aparentaba la misma edad que Ignia, cabello anaranjado, ojos negros, unos shorts azules, camisa de mangas largas con una piel blanca, su pecho rivalizaría fácilmente con el de Shiemi y sus zapatos eran unos botines cafés

Kuji: vamos no es para tanto

Moviendo sus manos de forma negativa, Kuji trató de animarla un poco, una gota de preocupación adornaba su rostro el cual también tenía una sonrisa nerviosa debido al cambio tan repentino de Solaris; la ya mencionada suspiró y miró a su amiga inconsciente en el suelo, se dedicó a levantarla y llevarla a su cama para que descansara mejor, después de todo peleo contra alguien que no debía retar

Solaris: Ahora dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?, generalmente no nos visitas a menos que quieras molestar a Ignia, algo de información sobre Gehenna o algún favor

A esto Kuji señaló a Solaris con una sonrisa muy animada

Kuji: vine a llevarte a Assiah, segunda hija de la familia de salamanders que sirve directamente al rey del fuego Iblis, Solaris

Solaris: eh?

Mientras Solaris trataba de asimilar lo que le había dicho Kuji, en alguna zona boscosa de Japón, el sol salía anunciando un nuevo día, los perezosos ojos de Rin no querían abrirse y se cubrió de los rayos del sol con sus manos, habría seguido así de no ser porque una voz lo llamó, una voz que él conocía

Yoku: Rin-sama, Rin-sama, ¿me puede escuchar?

Rin: mmmmm cinco, no mejor diez minutos más

Yoku: pero es urgente, hay problemas

Como un balde de agua fría, los eventos de la noche anterior lo golpearon, recordando que dejó a Yoku cuidando a sus amigos, la palabra "urgencia" lo alarmó

Rin: ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿ATAQUE ENEMIGO, DEMONIOS MUY FUERTES? ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?

Yoku: no es eso, es, es..

Rin: ES ¿QUÉ?

Yoku: es que ya es de día y no hay nada para hacer comida en la cocina de Izumo-sama y ya que desconozco donde puedo re-abastecerme de suministros, ¿me podría decir dónde puedo conseguirlos?

En ese momento, Rin desearía estar junto a su familiar, despertarlo por una "emergencia" de ese tipo no era muy bueno para él, menos a buena mañana, ciertamente su familiar sería un problema si lo llamaba siempre por situaciones tan simples y comunes como ir de compras a una tienda y comprar los ingredientes para un simple desayuno o almuerzo

Rin: Yoku, aprecio que te preocupes por mis amigos así, pero es de mañana y quiero dormir, solo debes ir a una tienda y conseguir lo que necesitas para lo que quieras hacer; por cierto, ¿sabes cocinar? Y más importante, ¿cómo estamos hablando?

Yoku: Rin-sama, como usted ya ha de saber los demonios tenemos telepatía entre nosotros, los límites de esta dependen de los dos usuarios, mientras más fuertes son los usuarios, el rango aumenta, a eso agréguele el hecho de que somos familiares debido a un contrato de sangre, es más fácil aun

Al igual que todas las explicaciones de siempre, Rin parecía no entender más de la mitad de lo que le decían, una cara de duda y una expresión que demostraba que estaba más perdido, estaba en su rostro

Rin: bueno lo importante es que podemos hablar, espera ¿esto funcionaría con Kuro?

Los ojos de Rin demostraron felicidad y emoción al mencionar a su felino amigo, su cola de manera involuntaria estaba moviéndose de lado a lado, demostrando las emociones del semi-demonio

Yoku: seguro, y con la cocina, Kuji me enseñó en el pasado, pero pude notar cuando hicimos el contrato que eres un buen cocinero, así que copié tus habilidades de cocina

Rin: entonces, ¿todo lo que yo puedo cocinar lo puedes hacer ahora? Fantástico, así no tendré que hacerle almuerzos a Yukio todo el tiempo, bien Yoku tengo que hablar con Kuro, asi que hablamos después

Yoku: como desee Rin-sama, por favor sea prudente con sus acciones

Yoku cortó el enlace telepático con Rin, por otro lado el peliazul centró su mente en su familiar felino, Kuro

Rin: Kuro ¿puedes oírme?

Al aire y sin alguna respuesta al inicio, hizo esta pregunta al menos unas cuatro veces, a la quinta pudo escuchar una voz que lo llamaba constantemente

Kuro: Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estamos jugando a las escondidas?

Su voz se escuchaba tan animada como siempre y parecía llena de ilusión al pensar que Rin jugaría con él, en su mente Rin podía verlo saltar de la emoción como siempre lo hacía, no tuvo el corazón para decirle que no estaría cerca por un tiempo y decidió seguirle el juego

Rin: Así es Kuro, jugaremos a las escondidas, pero no solo eso, también jugaremos al detective

Kuro: ¿Qué es un detective, Rin? Suena divertido, quiero jugar, quiero jugar

Rin: bien el juego del detective consiste en seguir a Yukio y ver lo que hace siempre, de vez en cuando hablaré contigo en lo que estoy escondido y me dirás lo que hace Yukio, yo me escondo y tú sigue a mi hermano en lo que él me busca, así jugamos los tres juntos, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Jugarás?

Kuro: sí, sí, sí quiero jugar, quiero jugar, ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

Rin: comenzamos ya, hablaremos después Kuro debo esconderme bien de ese cuatro ojos

Kuro: jugar, jugar, jugar, seguiré a Yukio

Sin más, el felino siguió a Yukio, tal como le había pedido Rin, por su lado el peliazul estaba en la rama del árbol aún, a buena mañana y ya estaba triste por dejar a su amigo atrás, pero a él le podía hablar cuando quisiera, así que se puso de pie sobre la rama y se estiró, preparándose para un nuevo día

Rin: kokaen, ¿estas despierto?

Con duda, preguntó al espíritu de la espada, de la cual solo escuchó silencio, con una cara de incredulidad vio la espada

Rin: no puedo creer que seas más flojo que yo, eres un zorro tonto

Antes de siquiera poder hacer algo, la rama no soportó más su peso y se rompió, en su caída Kokaen despertó por el grito de Rin, el cual casi se le sale el aire debido a que se dio cuenta que ese árbol estaba al borde de un barranco, para su suerte o desgracia, había un río en el fondo, el cual lo comenzó a arrastrar

Kokaen: ¿Qué demonios? Rápido sal de este río

Rin: ¿PARA ESO SI DESPIERTAS?

El río arrastró a Rin un buen rato, sorpresivamente la corriente tenia buena fuerza, con un Rin confundido y peleando con Kokaen por el hecho de que despertó solo para eso, echándose la culpa el uno al otro de por que estaban en esa situación, diciéndose cosas como "tú escogiste ese árbol" o "tú recomendaste descansar allí", finalmente después de tanto, y una discusión que al final quedó inconclusa, la corriente lo llevo a un lugar donde pudo salir debido a que literalmente lo estrelló contra la orilla, donde convenientemente había dos piedras de buen tamaño, una donde Rin se estrelló y en la otra Kokaen aterrizó establemente

Después de otra pelea causada por el golpe de Rin, este se sacó las ropas mojadas y las puso a secar, luego de decidir esperar a que sus ropas estén listas para pensar que hacer, trató de ver si podía conseguir algún pescado para comer, siendo una decepción total, ya que nuestro protagonista no contaba con la paciencia para esperar ver un pez y usó un palo afilado a lo loco para tratar de conseguir un pescado, sin éxito, claro esta

Más tarde decidió tratar de conseguir algunas frutas, siendo esto más fácil y menos tedioso que estar esperando ver algún pez; encontró algunos hongos comestibles de los cuales milagrosamente se acordaba y con la fruta logró comer algo bueno; cuando fue a ver sus ropas vio que Kokaen, el cual se quedó cuidando su ropa, había conseguido unos pescados, después de una pequeña y animada charla de él porque no le aviso de los pescados que consiguió, se sentaron a esperar la ropa y zapatos de Rin, un respiro después de todo lo que ha vivido no era malo

Rin: si no estuviéramos en medio de una búsqueda de una piedra brillante roja, podría descansar más como ahorita

Kokaen: se llama diamante y este descanso no está mal, si no cuentas que estamos perdidos; cambiando de tema, ¿dónde deberíamos buscar algo de ese calibre? si cayó en algún lugar de este mundo, ¿no debería haber algún registro de ese acontecimiento?

Rin: no recuerdo la mayoría de lo que dijo Kuji, pero supongo que tienes razón, solo que no se donde buscar un registro de esa índole

Luego de unos momentos discutiendo, Kokaen le sugirió a Rin hablar con Yoku para ver si el podía preguntar a alguno de sus amigos, por alguna razón Yoku no contestaba y decidieron usar los ojos de Yoku para ver qué pasaba, por un motivo que Kokaen desconocía, la nariz de Rin comenzó a sangrar y se desmalló, determinó que era porque aún no estaba listo para esa técnica y lo dejó tirado en lo que él vigilaba

Cuando Rin despertó, sorpresivamente no recordaba nada de lo que había visto, así que Kokaen dio por segura su teoría que aún no estaba listo para esa técnica, discutiendo las posibles opciones, escucharon que dos personas se acercaban; para su suerte, su pantalón ya estaba seco, su camisa no, ya que cierto zorro la ocupó para sacar los peces del agua como si de una red se tratara

Kuji: como odio los servicios de comida rápida donde no me aceptan cupones de descuento, no volveré a esa sucursal

Era Kuji acompañado de una adolecente de pelo liso, según Rin sus pechos eran iguales a los de Shiemi; si, fue lo primero que vio, su cabello le llegaba a la espalda baja, su coloración era de un anaranjado suave, piel blanca con unas botas cafés, una blusa de mangas largas de color azul oscuro y unos shorts negros, llevaba un brazalete que más parecía un grillete en su mano izquierda

Kuji: hola Rin, veo que estás tomando el sol en este bonito día

Levantó su mano haciendo un saludo para Rin

Kuji: Kokaen, te traje esto

Le lanzó una hamburguesa, la cual tomó en el aire y la comió muy rápido

Rin: espera, ¿Por qué le traes comida a él y no a mí?

Protestó Rin molesto

Kuji: responderé a eso después, como sea, Rin te presentaré bien

Señaló a su acompañante y habló

Kuji: ella es Solaris, una salamander; ella te ayudará en el control de tu fuego como elemento, considéralo un complemento al entrenamiento que ya has tenido con esa serpiente. Solaris, él es Rin Okumura tu nuevo alumno, ahora salúdense como es debido

Una sonrisa confiada y animada era lo que Kuji demostraba, de parte de Rin solo había confusión, y Solaris no decía nada, solo miraba el suelo pensativa

Solaris: tienes razón Kuji, ese lugar casi nos estafa

Kuji: verdad, como odio los que no aceptan cupones, no estaba dispuesto a pagar más por mis papas si tenía descuento

Si Rin estaba ya confundido, eso solo lo confundió más, ¿ se supone que era algo serio o un juego?

Rin: aaaaaaaaah ¿me podrían dar una explicación o al menos unas papas?

Solaris: a cierto, ¿tú eres Rin? Si quieres tu hamburguesa y papas tendrás que demostrarme tu poder sobre el fuego, así que pelearas contra mí por ella; si ganas es tuya, si gano será mia, en guardia

Solaris se puso en pose de batalla, Rin se limitó a confundirse más, pero entendió algo: victoria, igual, comida

Rin: no entiendo nada, pero si gano comeré algo decente, vamos

Kuji por su parte, sacó un asiento de quien sabe dónde y Kokaen estaba a su lado echado en el suelo, los dos con palomitas y una bebida

Kokaen: apuesto por Rin

Kuji: yo a Solaris

Una pelea por comida como Rin no la hubiera imaginado

 ** _Y hasta aquí el capitulo, agradeciendo a los que lo leen y a los que comentan para mejorar, aun que son pocos pero igual lo agradezco, con respecto a mañana, les daré una pista, y es que nuestro cuatro ojos favorito estará involucrado y sera un tributo al manga spinoff de Ao, un anuncio rápido, si les interesa discutir algunas teorías de Ao no Exorcist sobre como podría llegar a ser la historia hasta este punto en el manga, pueden buscarme en las red de Twitter como N18yEG si gustan discutir teorías y algunas cosas random, y nos vemos mañana en la sorpresa espero les agrade, nota18_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Buenas a todos los que lean esto, en primer lugar me disculpo por la semana de retraso, problemas personales, como compensación a esto, subiré dos capítulos seguidos, el que estoy poniendo ahorita y uno que aun estoy editando un poco, sin mas que decir por el momento los dejo con el capitulo de hoy_**

El diamante rojo: el reporte del doble agente

Frente a Kuji y Kokaen estaba por comenzar una pelea, los contrincantes Rin y Solaris

Rin decidió comenzar el duelo, por razones muy obvias, tenía hambre; se lanzó sobre su oponente, siendo algo muy predecible para la chica, lo esquivo con facilidad saltando a la derecha y cubriéndose con sus brazos por si su oponente decidía lanzar algún ataque en dirección a ella, por su parte Rin solo vio cómo su ataque era esquivado, se impresiono tanto que se descuidó y olvido tratar de detener el impulso que llevaba, Solaris se limitó a ver como Rin se estrellaba contra un árbol cercano y una gota de preocupación apareció en su rostro

Volteo a ver a Kuji quien parecía estar muy cómodo en ese asiento que nadie sabe de dónde saco

Solaris: ¿estás seguro que este chico es buen rival? A mí me parece que le falta mucho para siquiera usar un cuchillo de cocina

Kuji se puso a reír de manera muy abierta, y después de unos segundos paro de reír

Kuji: creo que no debiste decir eso Solaris

La mencionada solo puso una expresión de duda, de pronto, del lado que Rin se estrelló, una luz azul comenzó a aparecer y parecía ganar fuerza

Rin: ¿dices que no soy capaz de usar un cuchillo de cocina?

Su cabello le cubría sus ojos, se levantó del suelo y cuando sus ojos pudieron verse, sus pupilas habían cambiado a las que le aparecían cuando sacaba sus llamas, sus dientes también habían sufrido el cambio y sus orejas estaban apareciendo

Rin: ¡HARE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE HABER DICHO ESO!

Solaris estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Rin no la dejo siquiera reaccionar, su estado demoniaco le había otorgado una velocidad mayor a la que Solaris espero, Rin había conectado un golpe muy fuerte en su estómago, para apartar a su oponente ella se prendió a sí misma en llamas, por instinto el peli azul retrocedió antes de que se tornara un problema para su cuerpo debido al calor y las quemaduras

Solaris: pues eso está mejor, veamos como reaccionas a mis ataques

Rápidamente corrió hacia Rin, pero en lugar de hacer una línea recta ella corría en zigzag, confundiendo a Rin, quien recibió a los pocos segundos una patada en su espalda, la chica estaba al lado izquierdo de Rin y le había golpeado muy fuertemente, ates de que Rin pudiera hacer algo, con mucha velocidad, Solaris giro sobre sí misma en el aire, golpeando la cara de Rin con tanta fuerza que lo derribo, cayo de pie y sujeto a Rin en sus tobillos

Solaris: espero que puedas volar niño

Comenzó a girar como un trompo tomando una velocidad muy elevada rápidamente, Rin no pudo procesar nada más que solo gritar y tratar de zafarse

Rin: SUELTAME ESTO NO ME GUSTA, SUELTAME, SUELTAME

Solaris sonrió maliciosamente, algo que a pesar de la velocidad a la que estaban girando, fue notado por Rin

Solaris: claro que te soltare si lo deseas, solo te daré un regalito

Ella abrió su boca y formo una pequeña pelota de fuego en ella, la escupió sobre Rin y después de eso solo le dedico unas palabras a su victima

Solaris: buen viaje

Rin: NO ESPERA NO ME…

Solaris soltó a Rin y salió disparado a gran velocidad hacia los árboles, la pelota de fuego que puso sobre Rin cubrió al ya mencionado en llamas, y después de volar unos cincuenta metros, esta exploto generando un cráter de dos metros

Kuji y Kokaen quienes solo habían estado viendo, notaron como Solaris comenzaba a correr en dirección de Rin, su rostro tenía una sonrisa muy amplia, la cual solo expresaba sadismo, sus manos estaban encendidas por su elemento y su alrededor estaba comenzando a incendiarse

Kokaen: ¿deberíamos pararlos para evitar que se incendie el bosque?

Kuji: para nada, será divertido ver cómo reaccionan cuando se den cuenta que quemaron el lugar, por otro lado, ¿no crees que deberíamos ir por algo de pollo frito? Los cupones que Mephisto me dio también traían para pollo, si lo aprovechamos bien podríamos recibir un buen helado gratis para cada uno

Kokaen: ¿y estos dos qué?

Kuji: no creo que noten nuestra ausencia

Señalo hacia donde estaban peleando, Rin había sacado sus llamas a totalidad para hacerle frente a su oponente, la cual al igual que él estaba cubierta en llamas, pero llamas normales, intercambiaban puñetazos y patadas, acertando más seguido Solaris, sin darse cuenta que ya habían quemado más de cien arboles por su intercambio de golpes

Kokaen: el cuerpo de ella, ¿Cómo ha soportado tanto?

El zorro noto que Solaris debería haber consumido su cuerpo, al ser un demonio debía poseer un cuerpo para estar en assiah, pero parecía estar bien aun con todo el poder que había liberado ya

Kuji: a eso, para facilitar un cuerpo para ella tome fuego y un poco del gas de las llamadas "puertas del infierno", en si está poseyendo fuego, con algo de ayuda de Alice pude hacer un cuerpo que soporte su poder y que no se deteriore, además se rehusaba a poseer a cualquiera de las opciones debido a su falta de moda

Con una cara de pocos amigos y recordando el trabajo que le costó encontrar a portadores dignos de ella, solo para que dijera que no por motivos estéticos y muy superficiales

Kokaen: supongo que las mujeres no cambian aun si son demonios

Kuji: no es de sorprenderse, después de todo estos dos mundos alguna vez fueron uno solo, mejor vamos por ese pollo antes de que quemen todo el bosque

Dijo esto observando como las llamas los rodeaban en medio de una pelea que aún no se daba por terminada, aunque Rin tenia las de perder

Mientras un bosque ardía en llamas, y dejaba a muchos animales sin hogar, en la academia de la cruz verdadera, o mejor dicho en las calles de dicho lugar, caminaba tranquilamente un estudiante, con un muy peculiar color de cabello, resaltaba a la vista por su color rosado y los intentos fallidos de ligar con las chichas que pasaban cerca de él, ganándose uno que otro golpe ocasional, unos más fuertes que otros, llevaba una chaqueta de color negro con unos pantalones del mismo color

Llego a una cafetería, un poco vacía, pero con buen servicio al cliente según la placa que sostenía un premio a buen servicio

El peli rosado busco con la mirada una mesa vacía al lado de la ventana, después de decidir en cual sentarse, se dirigió muy tranquilamente hacia ella, tomo su asiento y se estiro un poco, fantaseo antes de ser atendido, esperaba una camarera con su traje de maid, en su mente solo esa imagen pasaba y no se dio cuenta cuando el camarero llego a preguntarle que deseaba

Camarero: ¿señor? ¿Señor ya decidió que va a pedir?

Para sacarlo de sus fantasía el camarero golpeo un poco la mesa, Shima al verse sacado de su fantasía de manera tan brusca se puso a ver por todos lados, buscando la maid que quería y esperaba ver, cuando reacciono del todo y escucho al camarero pedirle su orden, todos sus sueños se quebraron en mil pedazos, resignado a su triste realidad, pidió un chocolate frio con una rodaja de pie de banana, despues de que el camarero se retirara Shima se recostó en la mesa mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas y balbuceaba

Shima: ¿Por qué no podía ser una maid? ¿Acaso es demasiado pedir una bonita chica en traje de maid?

Aun recargado en la mesa y con los ojos cerrados, por la puerta entro alguien con un abrigo que le cubría hasta los tobillos, un sombrero negro igual que el abrigo y unas botas de color café, vio al peli rosa y se dirigió donde se encontraba, al llegar a su lado escucho lo que balbuceaba y decidió0 sacarlo de sus penas

?: Eres un cerdo con forma de humano

Shima levanto la mirada y vio a su acompañante, entendió que se trataba de la persona que esperaba, se acomodó en su asiento y defendió un poco su dignidad

Shima: es algo que no puedo evitar, las chicas de la academia son hermosas, eres un hombre así que deberías entender mi posición

Su voz sonaba muy seria y su habitual sonrisa fue remplazada por una más vacía, solo un adorno sin sentido

?: Definitivamente eres un cerdo con forma humana, como sea, a lo que vine, repíteme bien lo que escribiste en el último reporte

Shima: entiendo, como ya indique en mi reporte, en el campamento que nos llevaron apareció el rey de la tierra Amaimon, parecía que nos mantendríamos a salvo debido a la barrera de nuestra instructora, pero usando un parasito sacaron a una de nuestras compañeras de la barrera, todos menos Izumo Kamiki y Tagara salieron de dicha barrera, despues de un intercambio de palabras y unas lesiones menores, Rin Okumura saco la espada mata demonios conocida como la Kurikara, siendo rodeado de llamas azules, siendo muy conocido de quien son esas llamas no hace falta decir nada más, también, al terminar la pelea Rin decidido irse, no sin antes dejar un familiar que afirma ser un salamander, debido a la revelación de sus llamas, ninguno de nuestros compañeros se quería acercar a él, siendo agredido verbalmente por Ryuji Suguro, en ese momento Izumo Kamiki decidido acercarse a él y despedirse bien, también acepto quedarse con el familiar de Rin el cual esta con ella desde ese momento y tal parece que se rehúsa a alejarse de ella debido a que Rin le pidió cuidar a todos sus amigos, también pude fijarme que al retirarse, Rin Okumura ya no tenía la Kurikara, parecía una espada normal a simple vista, pero dudo que lo sea, actualmente nos encontramos en un descanso debido a lo acontecido y solo esperamos la recuperación de Konekomaru Miwa, quien resulto muy lastimado en la batalla de Amaimon, solo eso

Su acompañante lo escucho muy tranquilamente, cuando termino, el camarero se hizo presente con el pedido de Shima y le pregunto a su acompañante si deseaba algo, negándose el camarero se retiró, parecía pensativo en cuanto a lo que Shima le había dicho, se puso de pie y se retiró al baño, el peli rosa decidió comer su pedido y tomar su chocolate con calma, despues de observar a algunas comensales del local, su acompañante volvió del baño

?: Tus ordenes son las siguientes, observa más a Izumo Kamiki, podría haber roto su palabra de no pedir ayuda, en cuanto a Rin Okumura tendremos que buscarle, trata de conseguir información de su posible ubicación, podría ser útil, con respecto a lo demás estaremos en contacto, este informe altera totalmente todo lo previsto, los altos mandos consideraran adelantar nuestros planes, sigue vigilando y despues recibirás mas ordenes, es todo

Sin más que decir se levantó y se retiro

Shima: todo este alboroto por Rin, lo peor de todo es que no podre acercarme a Izumo sin que ese familiar me esté vigilando, que molesto

Termino de tomar su chocolate y se dirigió a pagar su cuenta, al salir del lugar camino por todo el lugar sin rumbo alguno, a lo lejos vio como Yukio y Shura estaban en un puesto de ramen comiendo y discutiendo, por su parte Yukio estaba serio, como de costumbre, Shura también hacia lo miso de todos los días, estaba muy animada, molestando a Yukio, parecía que el menor de los Okumura se quitó un peso de encima, el cual era vigilar a su hermano, pero a cambio recibió uno peor, tener que soportar a su superior que era igual o peor que Rin molestándolo, definitivamente peor, los observaba cuando Shima noto como Yukio contestaba su teléfono, en ese descuido Shura le puso mucho picante al ramen de Yukio, decidió quedarse para ver las reacciones de su maestro, al poco tiempo se escuchó un grito, era la victima de Shura quien cayó en la trampa

Shima: todos disfrutan su vida, y yo la disfruto a mi manera, ¿debería reportarle esto a Mephisto? Naaaaaaa apuesto que solo le haría burla a él hermano de Rin, mmmm no suena mal si lo pienso así

De su chaqueta que llevaba puesta saco una cámara, con mucha cautela y precisión tomo una foto de Yukio tomando agua a una velocidad increíble, junto a él estaba Shura señalándolo por sus caras y lo inocente que fue al caer en esa broma, guardo la cámara y se dirigió a la oficina de Mephisto

Al llegar toco la puerta unas dos veces, después de escuchar un "pase" desde adentro, entro con calma

Mephisto: ¿Cómo te fue con el agente de los iluminati? ¿Alguna novedad?

Como siempre con su usual sonrisa, sentado en su escritorio con los codos apoyados en este mueble y con sus manos entrelazadas sosteniendo su barbilla

Shima: después de que verificaran si mentía en mi informe solo me pidieron que vigilara mas a Izumo, parece que creen que rompió su palabra y pidió ayuda a la orden debido a el familiar de Rin que esta con ella, parecen algo interesados en el paradero de él, en cuanto a sus planes parece que esto los afecto severamente

Al decir esto Mephisto pareció ponerse más serio, sus cejas se inclinaron más al centro indicando que esto le molestaba o le parecía divertido, para Shima era difícil saber que pensaba su jefe

Mephisto: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Shima: después de contarle lo que decía el reporte, se retiró al baño, me dieron ordenes de seguir pendientes de todos y también dijo algo sobre estar pendiente por que había posibilidades de que este acontecimiento acelere sus planes debido a que es algo inesperado, tanto que ni siquiera los altos mandos de ellos lo habían previsto

Mephisto: entiendo, has lo que te dicen y mantenme informado por si deciden adelantar sus planes, de ser así, incluso nosotros tendremos que hacerlo, puedes retirarte

Shima solo se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina de Mephisto ya sin nada más que hacer que ir a su departamento a descansar; Mephisto estaba en silencio pensando hasta que se escucharon unos aplausos pausados pero constantes, a su lado había una esfera de luz de la cual provenían esos aplausos

Mephisto: ¿tan bien van sus planes que hasta decides aplaudir?

Alice: así es, los planes de mi hermano van según lo esperado, el mundo entero se está moviendo antes de lo que debería, y también la orden está actuando más lento

Mephisto: ¿eso no nos dejaría a nosotros en desventaja?

Alice: quien sabe, eso depende de cómo reaccionen los de la orden o mejor dicho como decidas mover las piezas de tu casa de muñecas

Mephisto comenzó a reír un poco, la luz desapareció y en ese momento un sobre se deslizo por debajo de la puerta de la oficina, justo después de eso, el sobre fue recogido por una joven, solo que llevaba un abrigo de color azul oscuro y la capucha le cubría la cara

Alice: parece que Yukio Okumura se la está pasando bien, quiero una copia de esta foto, vendré después por ella

Puso el sobre en el escritorio de Mephisto y se retiró por la puerta, el dueño de la oficina abrió el sobre y vio a lo que se refería Alice, era la foto que tomo Shima, se puso a reír sonoramente por la foto y la guardo

Mephisto: es un buen espía

Mando a llamar a uno de sus subordinados y le pidió que le sacara dos copias de la foto que le entregaron

 _ **Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de los dos que subiré hoy, espero me disculpen el retraso pero no lo abandonare, solo eran problemas personales y también con Shima, al ser doble agente cuesta mucho captar bien su personalidad y todo, me disculpo por los problemas de gramática y**_ ** _ortografía, quien me ayuda con esto aun no soluciona los problemas con su Internet, por el momento no hay mas que decir excepto que hoy mismo mas tarde subiré otro para compensar la semana de retraso nota18_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Finalmente termine de corregir errores menores, Buenas a quienes llegan a leer esto y lamento el retraso, ayer me arrastraron a un lugar que no quería ir y volví cansado, pero después de un día de revisiones menores y modificaciones, termine este capitulo, les agradezco a quienes lo lean y sin mas que decir por el momento los dejo con el capitulo**_

El Diamante Rojo: la biblioteca

Ya había anochecido y Rin, Solaris y Kuji estaban viendo las noticias desde fuera de una tienda de electrodomésticos

Reportero: en una zona boscosa se reportó un incendio forestal de grandes proporciones, consumiendo un total de 30 hectáreas del bosque, se desconoce el porqué de este incidente y se está buscando pruebas en el lugar para ver si fue causado por algún campista descuidado o algún sujeto con malas intenciones hacia la flora y fauna

Kuji observaba la televisión muy tranquilamente, junto a él estaban los responsables de dicho incendio, Rin y Solaris estaban avergonzados viendo la noticia

Kuji: sí que se les fue la mano, aunque Solaris causo más del noventa por ciento de los daños al bosque, lo que me sorprende más es que no limitaste tus llamas a quemar solo a Rin; las emociones fuertes les nublan la mente a los salamander

Solaris: e-eso es tu culpa por no detenernos, si hubieras intervenido nada de esto habría pasado

Señalo a Kuji y trato de defenderse en vano pues no podía negar su responsabilidad, durante la paliza que le dio a Rin abuso de sus poderes de fuego, quemando mucho sin siquiera pensar el lugar donde estaban, al final reacciono después de una hora de pelea, el encuentro fue considerado un empate debido a que los dos al percatarse del incendio hicieron lo posible por frenarlo

Rin: concuerdo con ella, pudiste habernos frenado y ella también pudo haberse controlado

Ese fue el único comentario que el peli azul podía agregar, mientras apenado se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, con algunas marcas de la pelea en la cara

Solaris: tu cállate debiste aceptar los golpes de fuego como un hombre y no esquivarlos como si fueras a hacerte daño

Golpeo la cabeza de su ahora alumno, lo cual lo mando al suelo directamente

Rin: no me vengas con eso, nadie es tan tonto como para aceptar esos golpes de lleno

Kuji: saben, deberían calmarse; ya es de noche y tenemos que avanzar, aun no comienzas la búsqueda que te pedí y también no haz comenzado a entrenar con Solaris, por ahora les recomiendo que encuentren donde quedarse para descansar y Rin busca posibles lugares donde podría localizarse el diamante, yo tengo cosas que hacer, solo les pido que no se maten por una tonta discusión

Kuji se dio la vuelta y se fue caminado, por su parte los dos causantes del incendio solo suspiraron del cansancio, Rin no tenía idea de dónde buscar y además no quería hacerlo

Solaris: hagamos lo que dice ese tonto, ya es de noche y quiero descansar un poco

Rin: yo también, pero tengo que buscar un lugar donde podría encontrar ese estúpido diamante, aaaaaa desearía poder multiplicarme y dejar a mi otro yo haciendo las cosas mientras yo duermo

De la espada de Rin se escuchó una voz que solo ellos dos podían oír, era Kokaen, quien estaba dentro de la espada en estos momentos

Kokaen: no se necesitan dos idiotas como tú en el mundo, ¿acaso no es demasiado castigo ya para el universo cargar una vida tan miserable como la tuya? Además, si no quieres buscar información personalmente ¿Por qué no le pides a Yoku que la busque por ti? Apuesto que lo haría con gusto y sin reproches

Rin parecía molesto al principio, pero su semblante cambio al escuchar la propuesta del zorro, parecía como si todos los problemas de su vida hubieran sido resueltos

Rin: excelente idea, a veces resultas ser muy útil además de molesto

Kokaen: es porque pienso, algo que tú no haces

Una nueva discusión se hubiera armado de no ser porque Solaris comenzó a hablar antes de que ellos siguieran

Solaris: bien, asunto uno resuelto, ahora busquemos un hotel o algo así, necesito darme un buen baño después de jugar todo el día

Rin: ¿y mi entrenamiento?

Solaris: será mañana y punto, no cuestiones a tus maestros y menos cuando son una dama como yo

Dijo esto con aires de grandeza hacia sí misma, parecía ser muy orgullosa, Rin podía jurar ver estrellas alrededor de ella, como apoyando lo que había dicho

Kokaen: parece que la tendrás difícil a la hora de tratar con ella

Rin: no repitas mis pensamientos por favor

Un aura depresiva rodeaba a Rin, quien ya lamentaba los posibles resultados de interactuar con su maestra

Caminaron un poco y encontraron lo que buscaban, después de pedir dos habitaciones y dirigirse hacia ellas, cada uno entro a la suya. Solaris fue quien las pidió y cancelo la noche, según lo que dijo, Kuji le dio algo de dinero por si acaso el tonto de Rin no portaba ni para un plato de comida, además que él fue quien la trajo y se encargaría de que su estadía allí no fuera mala, o al menos eso dijo ella, el espíritu de la espada y el peli azul estuvieron de acuerdo que esa parte la modifico a su gusto

Al entrar a su habitación Rin se tumbó en la cama, quiso dormirse pero su acompañante le recordó que tenía que hablar con su familiar para encomendarle la misión de buscar información sobre el diamante

Kokaen: no seas perezoso, solo debes decirle que busque y ya, no es nada difícil, incluso acostado puedes hacerlo

Rin: está bien, solo deja de molestarme

Se concentró y comenzó a llamar con la mente a su familiar

Rin: Yoku ¿me escuchas?

A los segundos y sin tener que hacerle un segundo llamado, el salamander contesto

Yoku: Rin-sama, ¿Qué es lo que desea a estas horas de la noche?

Para el salamander se le hacía que su maestro ya estaba durmiendo, eran las once de la noche y para el familiar, esa hora era muy adentrada para que su maestro estuviera despierto

Rin: necesito que hagas algo por mí solo eso, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de esto?

Yoku: lo que usted ordene Rin-sama

El dragón contesto respetuoso y sin objeciones, era lo que Rin quería

Rin: bien eso me alegra, necesito que busques información sobre un diamante rojo, cualquier cosa me ayudaría, de ser posible pregúntale a ese cuatro ojos de mi hermano

Yoku: entendido, comenzare a buscar en este momento, le comunicare lo que encuentre en la noche, mañana temprano

Rin: gracias Yoku, ahora dormiré un buen rato

Yoku: que descanse Rin-sama

Después de esa pequeña misión hacia su familiar, el chico no volvió a abrir los ojos, puesto que se durmió al terminar la conversación, su acompañante no se sorprendió al ver esto y decidió dormir también

Por su lado, en el apartamento de Izumo, todo estaba callado, excepto la sala de dicho lugar; Yoku estaba buscando información sobre lo que hablo con su maestro, había tomado algunos libros que tenía Izumo en su cuarto, él sabía que ella era aspirante a exorcista y según lo que había hablado con Kokaen la noche en que Rin se fue, lo que buscaba era algo que no estaría en cualquier libro, un buen lugar para encontrar algo poco usual seria en los libros de Izumo

Eran alrededor de las dos de la madrugada cuando la aspirante a exorcista se despertó por algo de agua, salió de su cuarto con el menor ruido posible para evitar despertar a su compañera, cuando estuvo fuera vio las luces de la sala encendidas, al principio pensó que podría ser su amiga que también se levantó por agua, pero al llegar a la sala vio a Yoku con unas ropas para dormir que tuvieron que comprarle debido a que su ropa se limitaba a una camisa y pantalón desgastados con una especie de capucha que verdaderamente ya no servía ni para ponerlo en el suelo y limpiarse los zapatos; observo como el demonio con forma de humano leía unos libros de exorcismo que eran de ella, intrigada del por qué leía como si su vida dependiera de ello, se acercó a preguntar

Izumo: ¿Qué haces leyendo a estas horas de la madrugada? Y más importante aún ¿Cuándo entraste a mi habitación por mis libros?

Yoku despego la vista de su lectura e hizo una reverencia de respeto antes de hablar, noto que Izumo hablaba en voz baja y supuso que era por Paku quien aún dormía, con un tono de voz bajo al igual que el de ella contesto

Yoku: mis disculpas por tomar sus libros sin previo aviso Izumo-sama, pero Rin-sama necesita información referente a algo que está buscando y debido a que no es algo que pueda encontrar en libros comunes de historia, decidí buscar en los libros de exorcismo que le pertenecen a usted

Aun con algo de curiosidad por saber que era lo que buscaba su compañero de clases pregunto

Izumo: ¿y qué clase de objeto está buscando ese tonto para que no esté en libros de historia normales? Además hay muchos objetos de gran calibre que están registrados en los libros comunes, como la espada Excalibur

Yoku: según lo que me dijo Kokaen, es un diamante de color rojo, se supone que pertenece a la espada que porta Rin-sama en este momento y esta no estará completa hasta que lo encuentre debido a que tiene poderes de fuego ocultos dentro de el, dice que le ayudara en una importante misión, pero ahorita mismo no sabe el paradero o posibles lugares de dicho diamante

Izumo sabía que Rin era tonto, pero tan tonto como para irse en busca de algo y ni siquiera tener una pista de dicho objeto, jamás; recordó un poco sobre lo que había leído en esos libros y no había nada de algún diamante, solo algunas piedras preciosas que los alquimistas habían logrado hacer, con eso en mente logro hacer una suposición

Izumo: no encontraras algo sobre un diamante rojo en esos libros, pues ya los leí completos y no recuerdo nada sobre lo que me dices. En si los alquimistas son los únicos que podrían hacer algún diamante con poderes ocultos en él, según se, la alquimia nació en Egipto, la orden tiene registros sobre alquimia en una biblioteca que se construyó en ese país, por supuesto es una sección oculta, supongo que sería el mejor lugar donde buscar alguna pista sobre su ubicación o en el mejor de los casos, que este se encuentre allí mismo

Yoku escuchó atentamente todo lo que la chica le dijo, después de que terminara hizo una reverencia y dijo

Yoku: le agradezco mucho que haya compartido sus vastos conocimientos conmigo Izumo-sama, mañana mismo entregare esta valiosa información a Rin-sama

La chica solo suspiro de cansancio, se recargo en la pared y se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y le dijo a su acompañante

Izumo: dudo que sea de ayuda, Egipto está muy lejos de aquí, aun en avión sería un viaje muy largo, sin mencionar que su costo sería peor que la distancia. La biblioteca de Alejandría es de la que estamos hablando, su seguridad ya es muy elevada debido a su antigüedad y su contenido, si hablamos de la parte oculta del publico común, es peor todavía, su acceso es muy limitado, solo aquellos con certificación de maestrías o doctorados en la clase de doctor son admitidos, ya que se basan en algunos principios de la alquimia, si cree que llegara siquiera a sus puertas está totalmente loco

Debido al cansancio de la noche su tono altanero de siempre no salió a luz, decía esto con total calma

Yoku: eso es lo de menos, Rin-sama me pidió cualquier información por más mínima que fuera, y lo que me ha compartido usted es muy útil, definitivamente le ayudara a Rin-sama

Izumo no sabía si era determinación o estupidez lo que movía a ese demonio, sin embargo no quiso discutir más, era de madrugada y su huésped debía descansar

Izumo: mejor ve a dormir, pon mis libros en su lugar mañana

Yoku: como ordene Izumo-sama, pero ¿Qué hace despierta a estas horas?

La mencionada camino hacia la cocina y tomo un vaso antes de contestar

Izumo: tenía sed, eso es todo

Yoku: pudo haberme llamado, no era necesario que dejara sus aposentos por algo como eso

Izumo: tengo manos y pies sanos, no veo el problema en servirme un vaso con agua por mi cuenta, solo duérmete

Después calmar su sed, Izumo volvió a su cuarto, por su lado el demonio ordeno los libros y se recostó en el suelo para descansar, pero un grito que por milagro no despertó a Paku lo detuvo

Izumo: NI SE TE OCURRA DORMIR EN EL SUELO

Después de ese grito, Yoku se limitó a obedecer y acostarse en el sillón como se lo habían dicho las habitantes del dormitorio cuando se fueron a descansar

Al día siguiente a eso de las siete de la mañana, Rin estaba muy tranquilo durmiendo; hasta que abrieron su cuarto y su maestra lo levanto gritándole al oído

Solaris: DESPIERTA MALDITO HARAGAN

Ese grito lo saco de su mundo de sueños, en el cual era admirado por todos, como dicen por allí, soñar no cuesta nada

Rin: JODER, ¡¿POR QUE ME DESPIERTAS ASI?!

Dio un gran salto el cual lo boto al suelo, se sobaba los oídos en señal que ese grito le daño el tímpano, aunque a su maestra le importaba poco

Solaris: porque ya es de mañana y el sol del día se desperdicia por haraganes como tú, si de verdad vas a controlar tu fuego al máximo debes practicar todos los días desde las seis de la mañana. Comienza sosteniendo una llama constante, a la misma altura durante diez minutos, con una temperatura fría y que no sea capaz de consumir el papel

De detrás de ella saco un cuaderno y le arranco dos páginas y se las dio a Rin, el peli azul estaba por comenzar cuando escucho a Yoku llamándolo

Yoku: Rin-sama

Rin: Yoku, ¿Qué pasa?

Yoku: tengo algo de información sobre lo que me pidió ayer en la noche

El chico sonrió ampliamente, no pensó que en una noche podría haber encontrado algo que le ayudara

Rin: eso es genial, ¿Qué encontraste?

Yoku: según Izumo-sama, podría haber algo de información en una biblioteca encontrada en un país llamado Egipto, dijo que en esa biblioteca había una parte secreta a la cual solo tienen acceso personas con ciertos estudios avanzados que ven un poco de alquimia, pero que ese sería el mejor lugar para encontrar información más detallada y que inclusive podría llegar a estar allí el diamante, pero eso sí, era casi imposible

Rin casi se desmaya al escuchar lo que Yoku le dijo, no imagino que tendría que viajar tan lejos para siquiera encontrar algo con respecto a ese diamante, sin embargo, debía agradecer la información, ya que su familiar sonaba muy contento de haberla encontrado

Rin: gracias Yoku, después hablamos que tengo que entrenar mis llamas

Yoku: mucha suerte en su entrenamiento Rin-sama, seguramente lo conseguirá

Rin suspiro y con pesadez encendió una llama en la palma de su mano, colocando una página en la flama, tratando de no consumirla con su poder, pero al solo acercarla esta fue devorada completamente con sus llamas

Kuji entro por la puerta sin previo aviso, solo para ver como la página se quemaba y Rin trataba de enfriar su llama

Kuji: parece que estas entrenando en un lugar no muy indicado ¿Qué pasaría si uno de los empleados entra y te ve generando fuego de la nada?

Solaris: oh, buenos días idiota

Solaris saludo muy tranquilamente a Kuji como si se tratara de un viejo amigo, debido al insulto que adorno sus palabras

Rin: no había pensado en eso

Rin analizo las palabras de Kuji y en efecto no había pasado por su mente lo que haría si alguien normal lo viera con sus llamas, el zorro desde el interior de la espada aporto su comentario

Kokaen: tú ni siquiera piensas chico

Rin: cállate; tengo noticias sobre el diamante

Kuji pareció sorprenderse un poco y cerró la puerta, se sentó al lado de Rin y pregunto

Kuji: ¿Qué es lo que encontraste?

Rin: parece que el único lugar donde podría haber algo de información certera de esa cosa, es en una biblioteca que está en Egipto y aun si logro llegar a ese lugar no hay posibilidades que me dejen entrar donde estarían esos documentos

Kuji: es mejor que nada, y dime ¿Qué se necesita para entrar a ese lugar?

Rin: saber algo de alquimia, y yo y los estudios pesados, somos enemigos eternos

Kuji pensó un poco sobre lo que dijo Rin y pregunto algo más

Kuji: ¿esa parte está relacionada con la orden?

Rin: según la cejuda, si

Haciendo referencia a su compañera de clases por su apodo, Rin indicaba su fuente de información

Kuji: eso es más que suficiente, espérenme aquí

Sin más que decir Kuji se retiró por la puerta, Rin siguió tratando de no quemar las páginas del cuaderno, al comienzo estaban en blanco y después de diez intentos fallidos, noto que habían cosas anotadas en ellas, primero las ignoro pero después de varios intentos, decidió preguntar a su maestra de donde había sacado el cuaderno, volteo a ver a Solaris, quien estaba acostada en el suelo jugando tranquilamente con una pequeña flama en sus manos, solo cambiaba la forma de dicha llama, siendo de animales o algunas formas como medio humanas con rasgos de animales, pasando por otras que eran de demonios

Al principio se quedó viendo las formas, lo habían hipnotizado totalmente, hasta que logro salir de su efecto y formulo la pregunta, a la cual la chica solo respondió "se lo robe al recepcionista" con total tranquilidad y sin dejar de hacer figuras con la llama, al escuchar eso Rin perdió los colores y rápidamente recogió las cenizas del cuaderno, con cautela y rapidez, el peli azul se dirigió a la sala de recepción, puso en el escritorio el cuaderno robado, que al parecer los empleados estaban buscando por todo el lugar, sin éxito. Después de su "misión suicida" regreso a su habitación; al entrar, estaba Kuji sentado en la cama y al ver a Rin se levantó y se dirigió a él con un sobre en las manos

Kuji: esto es tu pase hacia la zona secreta de biblioteca, recuerda que solo podrás usarlo una vez, así que cuando vayas asegúrate de no desperdiciarlo, suerte Rin

Después de eso Kuji se fue, el semi demonio abrió el sobre, dentro encontró una de las llaves de Mephisto, traía una nota que autorizaba al portador de dicho documento a entrar a la zona secreta de la biblioteca

Rin: supongo que la llave me ahorrara las horas de vuelo, deberíamos irnos ya

Volteo a ver a su maestra, la cual estaba más que dormida en la cama, hizo una mueca de descontento, recordando cómo lo despertaron

Rin: ¿y así me decía haragán a mí?

Kokaen: para ser sinceros, los dos son unos idiotas dormilones

El zorro se materializo junto a su portador, debido a que tenían que marcharse ya, decidió despertar a Solaris

Kokaen se acercó rápidamente a uno de los pies de Solaris, más específicamente la pantorrilla, Rin solo vio lo que pasaba y estaba por preguntar qué haría cuando, para su sorpresa, el espíritu de la espada mordió a Solaris, el grito de parte de la víctima no se hizo esperar, solo que con consecuencias no muy buenas, sin querer lanzo una bola de fuego al despertarse, la cual le dio a Rin de lleno y quemo el documento con la firma de Mephisto, dejando solo la llave y a un Rin medio carbonizado

Solaris vio como la bola de fuego golpeo a su alumno, decepcionándose y moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa mientras le dirigía la palabra al chico

Solaris: que malo eres con el fuego, pudiste haberla bloqueado con más fuego

Mientras la chica decía esto, había golpeado al zorro con un puñetazo muy fuerte, estampándolo en la pared, por su parte Rin no quería escuchar nada más sobre eso, así que se limitó a hablar de lo que tenían que hacer en ese momento

Rin: tenemos la llave para ir a la biblioteca, ahora vámonos antes de que alguien venga y pregunte sobre esas marcas de fuego en la pared

En efecto, la bola de fuego le dio a Rin, pero la onda expansiva dejo chamuscada la habitación, su maestra vio las marcas y le dio la razón a su alumno

Solaris: tienes razón, no quiero que me pregunten cosas molestas

Se levantó y se estiro un poco, kokaen volvió a la espada sin decir nada y Rin uso la llave que le entregaron, la puso en la puerta y abrió, al pasar por ella, estaban en un lugar muy oscuro, unas pequeñas lámparas alumbraban lo que parecía un pasillo largo, al final de este se podía ver una puerta con el símbolo de la orden, y abajo había algo escrito, no podían entenderlo debido a que estaba escrito en runas, caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrieron, al solo abrirla y ver lo que había detrás, se apreciaban múltiples estanterías llenas de libros, las cuales eran enormes, cada una media fácilmente quince metros y estaban repletas de libros muy gruesos, unos se veían muy viejos y otros no tanto, Rin quiso irse en ese momento, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que su maestra lo empujo dentro y cerró la puerta

Solaris: debemos darnos prisa, este lugar no me agrada en nada

Su rostro denotaba incomodidad y sus ojos estaban brillando un poco de color anaranjado, volteaba a ver a todos lados como buscando algo; Rin podía escuchar como levemente emitía un gruñido, alarmando al peli azul

Rin: ¿Qué te pasa?

Solaris: algo nos vigila, yo estaré pendiente, tú busca lo que te trajo aquí y salgamos de aquí lo más rápido posible

Sin decir nada más, salió corriendo hacia uno de los pasillos del lugar, en ese momento kokaen apareció junto a el

Kokaen: ella no miente, algo nos observa y parece que hay más de uno, ya que logre sentir una presencia que siguió a Solaris y otra nos observa a nosotros, te ayudare a buscar para que sea más rapido

Rin: está bien

Con mucha cautela de parte de Rin y kokaen, empezaron a moverse y buscar en los libros a ver si podían entender algo, Solaris corría por los pasillos para distraer a lo que sea que los estuviera vigilando, sin saber que las puertas estaban selladas y que no podrían salir sin antes pelear con aquel ser que los vigilaba

 ** _Nuevamente gracias a quienes lo leyeron sin morir de cáncer terminal, y quienes no se salvaron pues, ni modo, agradecería sus opiniones y criticas para mejorar, dejando de lado eso se que muchos celebran por el trailer que nos dieron ayer y que hoy nos dieron el nuevo capitulo del manga después de dos meses sin el, así que celebremos, ¿tiene que ver esto ultimo con mi fic? quien sabe, pero eso es tema para otro día, por ahora solo quiero agradecer todas esas visitas, quiza no son la gran cosa para la cantidad de capítulos que tiene el fic, pero en verdad les agradezco a quienes los han leído todos, mi otro trabajo de el camino de los asalariados avanzara mas lento que este asi que si alguien lo lee, no se desespere, solo les pediré que tengan paciencia con ese debido a que sale de este, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a celebrar la nueva animación de Ao, la portada del volumen numero 17 y los feels YukioXShura nota18_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Han pasado ochenta y cuatro años desde que actualicé, pero he vuelto para seguir con este fic._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos lo que han revisado en este tiempo que no puse nada y pedir perdón por no actualizar a aquellos que llevan un tiempo por aquí, sin nada que decir, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo._**

Duelo en la biblioteca, parte uno

Academia de la Cruz Verdadera, dormitorio de chicas.

Afuera de la habitación de Izumo había un niño en posición de seiza japonesa, la razón, castigo auto impuesto.

Durante un viaje de compras para abastecerse de ropa para él (dicho en sus propias palabras) causó un alboroto que terminó en multa para Izumo por correr en zonas donde no estaba permitido y porque un perro raro los siguió en zonas donde no se permitían mascotas.

Al llegar a su apartamento la chica se encerró de la vergüenza y no quiso salir, ya que sabía las razones, el joven salamander decidió castigarse quedándose fuera y solo entrando para hacerse cargo de cosas como la comida, pero Paku no estaba, así que no había quien pidiera algo.

Como parte adicional a su castigo, no tenía permitido moverse para nada; aún si le caía algo de gran peso, él no se movería.

Paso allí cerca de tres horas sin hacer ningún movimiento e incomodando a la población estudiantil femenina que pasaba cerca del lugar; eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando se levantó sin mediar palabras y salió a la tienda a conseguir cosas para preparar la cena.

En su camino, encontró a Shima siguiendo a varias chicas, las cuales no le hacían mucho caso o simplemente lo ignoraban; siguió su camino y llegó a la tienda, era la primera vez que entraba a ese lugar por la puerta principal y según los constantes regaños de Izumo y los recuerdos de Rin, debía buscar las cosas que usaría para hacer la comida y después ir a algo llamado "caja registradora".

Comenzó su búsqueda en ese lugar desconocido, algunos de los empleados lo veían con mala cara debido a las ropas gastadas que aún tenía puestas, se preguntaban si tenía dinero para pagar las cosas que estaba tomando.

Yoku: según los recuerdos de Rin-sama, necesitaré algunas de esas cosas que están en el estante más alto.

Empujaba una carreta que era más grande que su cuerpo, su forma de niño pequeño no le ayudaba en muchos sentidos, pero él se sentía muy a gusto en su cuerpo.

Al llegar al frente del estante, se le quedó viendo a todos los tipos de pimientas que había disponibles, buscaba la que más se parecía a los recuerdos de su maestro.

En la puerta de la tienda, un nuevo cliente entraba; Bon quería comprar algunas bebidas, el día había sido extremadamente caliente, hasta una sartén llena de aceite hirviendo sería cien veces más fresco que ese día.

De camino a la zona donde estaban las bebidas, notó un niño que vio hace solo unos días, el que apareció cuando Rin se fue. Comenzó a estresarse y comenzó a acelerar su paso para ignorarlo.

Llegó donde quería y cuando tomó lo que necesitaba, pensaba tomar una ruta diferente para poder evitar ver al niño, pero cuando levantó la vista, vio como el familiar de Rin estaba parado sobre los estantes viendo los productos y tomando varios.

No podía ignorarlo ya que estaba llamando mucho la atención, se preguntó porque aceptaron dejarlo libre sabiendo que era un demonio, aun para ser un familiar, no era bueno dejarlo ya que se notaba que no podía fingir ser un humano normal.

Su paciencia no estaba en las mejores condiciones para soportar ver eso, quiso irse, pero antes de siquiera poder voltear a otro lado vio como el demonio se quedó quieto viendo a una zona en específico; con su vista siguió los ojos del niño demonio y determinó donde estaba fijada su visión.

Estaba viendo de manera atenta otro carrito de compras donde había un bebé, en su apurada mente, pensó que estaba planeando un ataque al niño o algo así.

Yoku por su parte estaba viendo que en ese carrito, había uno de los ingredientes que Rin usaba en sus comidas, que estaba agotado según los "guardianes del lugar" (empleados) él quería ofrecer la mejor comida disponible a Izumo y necesitaba ese ingrediente, en su mente estaba planeando una estrategia para obtener ese ingrediente de las garras de su "enemigo" que se oponía a sus objetivos (una señora de treinta y cinco años).

Bon seguía viendo, estaba listo para comenzar a rezar algo que detuviera al demonio, aunque se preguntaba si funcionaría ya que no recordaba muy bien los versos mortales de los salamander.

Yoku había decidido raptar el ingrediente en cuanto la mujer se distrajera, sus ojos estaban posados sobre su objetivo sin siquiera parpadear, por instinto se puso sobre sus cuatro extremidades y comenzó a acercarse lentamente sobre todos los estantes; finalmente llego lo que esperaba, la mujer se puso a revisar su cartera buscando algo.

A una velocidad muy elevada pero a la vez con la misma cantidad de cautela, Yoku llegó al carro de compras de la mujer y sacó el ingrediente sin que nadie que no fuera Bon lo notara, regresó rápidamente al estante de la pimienta con una misión cumplida según su propio juicio.

Se lanzó al suelo para meter al carrito de compras lo que había tomado y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida con todo lo que necesitaba, o al menos eso pensaba hacer.

Bon estaba viendo como el demonio pensaba retirarse, en su mente se preguntaba para que necesitaba esas cosas ¿Alguna clase de ritual para traer más demonios? ¿Envenenar a sus compañeros y a sus maestros de clase para planear un ataque? ¿Bombas de comida? En su apuro de querer comprender la situación llegó a conclusiones cada vez más incoherentes y reaccionó a una en específico ¿Quesadillas sin queso?

Bon: ¿Qué hago pensando esas cosas? Debo detenerlo.

Corrió y alcanzó al demonio con cuerpo de niño, cuando estuvo a su lado lo levantó del cuello de su camisa desgastada y comenzó a preguntarle cosas

Bon: ¿Qué planeas hacer con todo eso? ¿Es algo necesario para traer más demonios y atacarnos cuando tengamos la guardia baja?

Yoku no comprendía la situación y lo único que quería era apurarse en volver a su zona de castigo.

Yoku: Con todo el respeto que se merece por ser amigo de Rin-sama, le pido que me baje por favor, Bon-dono

A diferencia de lo que el mencionado esperó, esas palabras fueron dichas con mucha calma y tranquilidad, incluso con respeto; sacudió su cabeza y siguió insistiendo.

Bon: No trates de fingir, sé lo que planeas

Yoku abrió los ojos, él estaba seguro de que nadie sabía que había causado problemas en el centro comercial y que se las ingenió para llevarse un "catálogo" (había robado sin querer al menos veinte tipo de vestidos, treinta camisas y treinta faldas y pantalones; aún no conoce las reglas del mundo humano) de ropa para Izumo y ayudarla a sentirse mejor con su propio cuerpo, un plan secreto que nadie sabía.

Yoku: No pensé que alguien se había dado cuenta de mi plan, es una deshonra, por favor Rin-sama perdone por ser un incompetente

Se salió del agarre de Bon y se fue a una esquina a lamentarse y botar algunas lágrimas, lo cual causó que los compradores cercanos a la escena pensaran que Bon le hizo algo malo y que causó los sollozos del, a sus ojos, infante.

Bon sintió el reproche en la vista de todos, para ellos, el demonio era un niño por su apariencia; sin más que hacer, y con los nervios al límite, se tuvo que retirar molesto y esperaría a que el salamander saliera.

Suguro esperó cerca de diez minutos para que saliera Yoku, quien al verlo se deprimió una vez más.

Yoku: deshonor, deshonor, deshonor

Repetía esa palabra en voz poco audible y con muy un aura de tristeza que causaba una pequeña lluvia personal sobre él.

Bon estaba por hacer algo de nuevo, pero las mismas personas que estaban dentro estaban comenzando a salir y la poca cordura que le quedaba lo hizo reaccionar.

Bon: Entrometidos

Caminó y se puso junto al niño y le ayudó a cargar algunas cosas.

Bon: Me explicarás que pasa en el camino, andando.

El demonio no se negó siguió al amigo de su maestro.

Yoku: Bon-dono, no debe molestarse en ayudarme, puedo cargar todo con facilidad.

Bon: no estoy haciendo esto para ayudarte, solo quiero respuestas pero la gente de esa tienda no dejaba de verme mal.

Yoku: ¿Qué desea preguntar Bon-dono?

Bon: En primer lugar, ¿Qué planeas con estas cosas?

Yoku: Es la cena de Izumo-sama y Paku-sama

El aspirante a exorcista casi se cae al escuchar eso, algo tan simple como la cena eran los "planes diabólicos" de ese demonio.

Bon: ¿Y por eso te pusiste así?

Yoku: no, es porque descubriste mis planes para ayudar a Izumo-sama.

Bon se puso la palma en la cara y comenzaba a sentir el estrés, ahora no sabía nada de lo que pasaba y tampoco le interesaba en ese momento ya que eso le causó demasiados problemas en la salida y el interior de la tienda.

Bon: Mejor olvídalo.

 _Estrés: 2 Bon: 0_

Biblioteca secreta de la Orden

Rin estaba tratando de leer un libro que no entendía, según él, si seguía viendo las mismas rayas (letras) en algún momento comenzaría a comprenderla, cosa que no fue bien vista por su compañero.

Kokaen: En todos mis años de vida, jamás espere conocer a alguien tan tonto como tú.

Rin: Cállate, ya verás que lograré descifrar lo que dice

Kokaen: Tengo más fé en que los cerdos vuelen a que llegues siquiera a entender una letra.

Rin: Mejor ayúdame, yo no siento nada pero según ustedes dos nos están vigilando.

Los dos caminaban tratando de buscar algún libro que Rin pudiera entender, pero todos los que encontraban allí estaban en otros idiomas que Rin ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Kokaen: ¿No sería mejor buscar alguna clase de sección de libros en japonés para que puedas entender su contenido?

Rin: ¡oooooh! tienes razón, eso sería genial, eres todo un genio ¡ENTONCES VE Y DECIFRA EL JODIDO MAPA DE LA BIBLIOTECA QUE ESTABA EN NO SÉ QUE IDIOMA!

Mientras Rin discutía con Kokaen sobre la utilidad de cada uno de ellos, Solaris se había detenido en una sección a la que había llegado, no porque ya no estuviera siendo vigilada, pero esa sección estaba en japonés.

Solaris: Esos dos, Quizá sepan otros idiomas. Parece que todos los escritos en japonés de esta biblioteca están aquí; un diamante rojo, veamos que encuentro.

Comenzó a buscar en algunos estantes mientras seguía pendiente del ser que se ocultaba en la oscuridad.

Rin: ¡YA VERÁS, PODRÉ ENCONTRAR LAS COSAS ANTES QUE TÚ!

Kokaen: ¡ES UNA APUESTA!

Comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria a la de Solaris y ambos se quedaron viendo entre ellos mientras corrían.

Rin: ¡¿POR QUÉ ME SIGUES?!

Kokaen: ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ME SIGUES!

El zorro comenzó a correr de manera más rápida y al final, comenzaron a tratar de hacerse tropezar el uno al otro.

En medio de sus esfuerzos por hacerse tropezar no vieron unas pequeñas gradas que conectaban a una zona de lectura muy amplia, cerca de noventa metros de mesas para lectura. Las gradas causaron que ambos cayeran y destruyeran cinco de las mesas.

Esa caída resonó en el lugar y Solaris escucho hasta donde estaba, pero no fue lo único que escuchó

Solaris: idiotas

Comenzó a correr con un libro en sus manos y comenzó a emanar fuego de su cabello.

Solaris: Alertaron nuestra presencia y les dieron una razón para atacarnos.

Rin no tuvo tiempo de quejarse o culpar a su acompañante, ya que al segundo de haber chocado, un animal trato de morderlo.

Rin: Wow, cerca

Kokaen: ¡Detrás de ti!

Efectivamente, un nuevo ataque que provenía de las espaldas de Rin, era una garra como de león, pero era de color negro.

Rin pudo ver a sus oponentes, uno era un águila con una leve aura helada rodeándolo, en cuanto al león, era completamente negro y se podía oler a metros el hedor proviniendo de su cuerpo, un ghoul.

"Fuera de aquí, no son bienvenidos"

Rin: ¿Quién dijo eso?

El peli azul volteó confundido a todos lados, la voz era muy humana y no se le ocurrió rápidamente que eran los animales frente a él.

Kokaen: Fueron ellos idiota.

Rin: ¿En serio?

No pudieron seguir su plática ya que en eso, un torrente de agua comenzó a arrastrarlos, el águila estaba generando un flujo de agua con el batir de sus alas.

Rin: Otra vez no.

Solaris estaba por llegar, pero se detuvo en seco en medio de las estanterías. Subió a la parte superior de las estanterías y encontró lo que la estaba siguiendo; un búho con alas de murciélago, ojos blancos y patas de madera, sus plumas eran de un negro muy fuerte y en su pico había algunas púas saliendo de la parte superior.

Solaris: Supongo que tú eres el guardián de esta biblioteca, ¿Verdad?

?: Así es y ustedes no tienen permiso para estar aquí, por órdenes de mi maestro, los mataré por invadirnos.

Solaris: Me temo que eso no será posible, muéstrame tu fuerza avecita.

Ambos se alistaron, el búho comenzó a volar a velocidad muy elevadas para confundir su plumaje con la oscuridad del lugar, Solaris esperó y cuando su oponente trató de golpearla ella saltó sobre él y lo hundió con una patada.

Antes de impactar al suelo el búho se recuperó con un poderoso aleteo, la presión del aire botó a Solaris de la espalda del animal y cayó al suelo con el impulso de su propia patada.

Confiado en que la invasora no se levantaría rápido, tomó altura y se impulsó a la zona de impacto con su pico al frente, para atravesar su pecho y matarla.

Al estar a tal altura, se detuvo unos segundos para que la nube de humo se despejara, pero antes de que eso pasara, sintió como en su ala derecha impactaba una bola de fuego.

Solaris: Si no piensas pelear serio, no veo porque debo perder mi tiempo con un demonio de poder tan bajo como el tuyo.

Su voz sonaba seria y ella ya se ubicaba frente a su oponente, giró sobre sí misma y con el talón mando al suelo al búho.

El impacto llamó la atención de Rin, quien ya había acabado con sus oponentes. No eran fuertes, solo molestos.

Rin: ¿Qué pasa por allá?

Kokaen: seguramente es esa salamander, vayamos a ver.

Como Kokaen sugirió, se fueron a ver el lugar de impacto y efectivamente; Solaris estaba frente a lo que parecía un búho, pero con varios cambios físicos.

Solaris: oh, justo a tiempo. Encontré esto en la sección de libros en japonés.

Les lanzó un libro con una portada que decía "Reporte de Investigación: Diamante de Fuego"

Rin: Genial, seguro dirá algo.

Kokaen: bien, vámonos de aquí.

En eso, todo se volvió negro y solo dejó un círculo de color blanco que iluminaba un radio de cincuenta metros.

?: Casi logras hacerme cosquillas, pero eso no bastara para liquidarme.

El mismo búho surgió de las sombras, pero ahora era un búho normal.

?: ¿Te llamas Solaris, verdad?

Solaris: Supongo que serás un demonio más fuerte de lo que aparentaste.

?: Me honra tener en mis dominios a un demonio de tu calibre, según escuche, pudiste empatar con uno de nuestros reyes.

Rin estaba escuchando y volteó a ver a Solaris cuando mencionaron que había empatado con un rey demonio.

Kokaen: ¿Ella es capaz de hacer eso? Hasta donde sé, solo hay uno que podría ser igualado de manera tan sencilla y ese es Amaimon, rey de la tierra.

Rin: Espera, ¿Dices que Amaimon es fácilmente alcanzado por otros que no son reyes demonio?

?: Me presentaré como es debido, mi nombre es Knowledge, mi señor correspondiente es Azazel, rey de los espíritus.

Solaris: Ya lo sabrás pero por lo que estás haciendo, debo decirlo; Solaris, mi señor correspondiente es Iblis, rey del fuego.

Todo quedó en silencio y nadie decía nada, hasta que Rin estornudo y Knowledge comenzó a brillar, al terminar estaba una bruma de humo negro, solo había dos luces que indicaban sus ojos.

Solaris: Si te contienes te arrepentirás.

Konwledge: Lo mismo digo.

Rin: No entiendo lo que pasa, ¿Alguien me explica?

Kokaen: Es un duelo de demonios.

Rin: Oh, ¿Y qué debo hacer?

Kokaen: ¡Callarte!

Ambos demonios se alistaron para continuar la batalla que comenzó en la biblioteca.

 ** _Y hasta aquí el capitulo, hare lo posible por actualizar otro en estas fechas para compensar el tiempo que desaparecí y gracias de nuevo, los veré en el siguiente y por favor dejen sus opiniones. Nota18._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Y después de una semana, está listo el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a Suteishi-gami Blue Fire, por su comentario y tendré que re-editar los anteriores para no tener problemas con fan fic; basta de basura y los dejo con el nuevo cap._**

 ** _Casi lo olvido, no pondré yaoi ni acercamientos -.-._**

Duelo en la Biblioteca parte dos.

En un parque de Japón, estaba sentado un chico, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa de color azul oscuro; no hacía nada, solo estaba sentado como si durmiera.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me tomo un respiro.- dijo Kuji.

Kuji parecía disfrutar de su descanso.

Hermano ¿Por qué holgazaneas? Se supone que una vez inicias tus misiones no paras hasta el final.- habló una joven apareciendo.

La chica llevaba una sudadera negra que le tapaba el rostro y una falda que le cubría hasta las rodillas de color rojo.

Todos necesitamos descansar, además tampoco he dejado de lado las cosas. Solaris está jugando y los demás saldrán hacia Kyoto dentro de poco.- habló el joven de manera relajada.

-¿No te preocupa lo que pueda pasar? Tu mejor que yo conoces las consecuencias de manejar el espacio-tiempo.

Alice sonaba preocupada y algo pensativa.

-Si algo sale mal será divertido, debo recordarle a Rin algunas cosas y no hay mejor manera que con algo de dolor.

Sonrió levemente y después de esa acción cambió el tema de la plática.

-¿Toudo ya está en Kyoto?

-Lo seguí como pediste y llegó sin problemas.

-Excelente, hay que celebrarlo.

Con un chasquido, aparecieron en un edificio, para ser más exactos en una terraza.

-Disfrútalo.

Kuji estaba flotando y Alice estaba parada en la terraza.

-¡Espera!, Prometiste devolverme cuando termináramos allí.

Ahora la chica hablaba alterada y con duda.

-Ya sé, pero mi cuerpo no soporta la carga. Descansaré un tiempo y después pasare por ti, saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

Se dio la vuelta y se disponía a irse, pero la chica dijo algo antes de que se fuera.

-¡Son tus padres también, idiota!

Kuji desapareció del lugar y volvió a aparecer con su capucha sobre el tejado de la estación que llevaba a Kyoto.

-¿Quién sabe, no lo crees?

A su lado apareció una niña que abrasaba un oso, llevaba un vestido morado y una bufanda roja, zapatos negros y calcetas del mismo color, su rostro carecía de emociones y sus ojos eran de un azul muy intenso.

-¿No le explicaste que podías llamar a cualquiera de las líneas temporales, verdad?

-Perdería el chiste, es divertido molestarte a fin de cuentas.

-Es normal entre hermanos.

La niña veía la estación y se sentó en el borde del techo.

-Esperaré aquí hasta que vengan todos.

-Gracias Alice, cuento contigo.

La niña asintió levemente con la cabeza y aun viendo la estación habló una vez más.

-¿Le dirás a mi yo de ese mundo que puedes llamarme de cualquier mundo que este atado a esta dimensión?

Habló de una manera monótona.

-Claro que no, según esa línea soy el mayor y no tengo por qué decirle.

-Como gustes.

La niña quedó en la estación y Kuji se fue, caminó cerca de diez metros y apareció un asiento de madera.

-Veamos cómo están las cosas por allá.

Biblioteca de Alejandría.

Solaris estaba corriendo y esquivando algunos ataques, Knowledge estaba usando su forma de humo para generar cinco garras y asestar golpes a Solaris.

¡Muéstrame tu fuerza! ¿O acaso estas tan confiada que puedes ganarme en ese estado?- preguntó la bruma

El demonio estaba provocando a su rival, pero no servía de mucho ya que Solaris no decía una sola palabra.

En uno de sus garrasos, Solaris se inclinó y trató de tomar el humo, pero solo lo atravesó.

Esto es molesto, mientras siga siendo humo no puedo hacerle daño.- Se quejaba la demonio

En ese momento de distracción, Knowledge amarró a Solaris con una de sus garras y la estrelló con el suelo.

Rin estaba observando y cerró los ojos al ver ese impacto tan fuerte.

Eso no es justo, ¿Por qué el sí puede golpearla?- Dudaba el peli azul

Él es un espíritu, el conocimiento no es algo físico. Ella es un demonio que tiene cuerpo material, si quiere hacerle daño, debe usar más de su poder.- Respondió el zorro

Kokaen estaba materializado.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no termina con esto ya?

-Serás idiota, si usa demasiada fuerza su cuerpo se consumirá y el ganador del duelo será Knowledge.

Solaris estaba bloqueando varios puñetazos rápidos, en lo que hablaban; logró salir del humo y comenzó a correr alrededor de su oponente lanzando bolas de fuego.

-¿A qué juegas? Esos ataques no me harán daño, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de empatar con Amaimon?

-¡Cállate!

Aun si todo indicaba que Knowledge ganaría, Solaris no cambiaba su rostro.

-Ya me cansé, ¡Desaparece de mi biblioteca!

 **LLANTO OSCURO**

Una parte de la bruma formó un pico y comenzó a gritar, Rin de inmediato comenzó a retorcerse y Solaris se tapó los oídos. Kokaen se transformó en fuego y cubrió los oídos de Rin.

-¡Rin solo es una ilusión, no te dejes llevar!

En su mente veía como lo apuñalaban y golpeaban, sus huesos se quebraban y su piel se quemaba.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡DETENGAN ESTO! ¡PAREN! ¡PAREN!

-¡RIN, ES UNA MALDITA ILUSIÓN!

Fuera de su mente, Rin tenía sus ojos estaban en blanco y convulsionaba violentamente, Solaris no podía despegar sus manos de sus oídos y eso le impedía bloquear ataques, las garras de Knowledge estaban desgarrando su cuerpo y ella no podía moverse. Solaris tenía los ojos cerrados; estaba escuchando los gritos de Rin. Pero un grito le llamó la atención.

-¡AUN NO PUEDO MORIR, NO HE DERROTADO A SATÁN, NO HE DEMOSTRADO NADA!

"¿Morir?"

Abrió sus ojos y vio el estado de Rin, en ese momento comenzó a apretar fuertemente sus orejas dañándose a sí misma.

-¡DESGRACIADO! ¡DEJA DE DAÑAR A NUESTRO SEÑOR!

-Él no es nuestro rey, podrá tener las llamas azules pero es más débil que Amaimon, si pudiera controlar ese poder se lo robaría; en fin, es una pena pero deberé matar y desperdiciar su poder.

Solaris comenzó a gruñir muy fuerte y su temperatura corporal aumentó mucho de golpe.

-Si crees que te dejaré manchar mi nombre…

El cuerpo de Solaris comenzó a encenderse y lentamente comenzó a surgir garras negras y sus colmillos se afilaron mientras salían de su boca.

-¡ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!

Su voz se tornó profunda y de un su cabello se volvió totalmente de fuego, sus orejas habían crecido y sus ojos se tornaron como los de una lagartija.

Con su cuerpo ya cambiado explotó en fuego y forzó a Knowledge a soltarla. Al liberarse, se lanzó sobre la bruma y esta vez la sujeto perfectamente, aplastó la zona media de la bruma y lanzó una patada entre las dos luces que indicaban sus ojos.

La bruma se arrastró lejos de su oponente y se regeneró rápidamente. Comenzó a generar sus garras pero al estar completas, Solaris lanzó dagas de fuego que las cortaron.

¿Cómo puedes hacerme daño? Se supone que nada físico puede tocarme.- comentó confundido el espíritu.

El calor tampoco es algo físico.- respondió la duda de su oponente

Knowledge se impresionó y generó un escudo con la parte baja de su cuerpo, mientras que la parte alta cambió a tres látigos. Comenzó a lanzar varios latigazos que Solaris sujetó y calcinó las extremidades, controló el fuego y causó explosiones a gran escala que sacaron a Rin de su ilusión.

-¡Él es descendiente de Satán! Si tratas de dañar a uno de nuestros señores sin importar quien sea, ¡MI DEBER ES BORRAR TU INSERVIBLE Y PODRIDA EXISTENCIA!

Todo el lugar se prendió en llamas y formaron un círculo rodeando solo a Solaris y Knowledge.

-No dejare nada de ti.

En sus manos aparecieron dos guanteletes de fuego que le llegaban hasta sus hombros, los levantó y se impulsó con ellos golpeando el suelo.

 **GARRA TORMENTA**

Al llegar frente a su blanco, de un puñetazo levantó la bruma y destruyó el escudo de paso, en el aire comenzó a desgarrar el humo por todas parte, con una patada mandó lejos lo que quedaba, cuando impactó en el suelo, causó un pequeño cráter que Solaris aprovechó. Enterró la garra derecha y lanzó su último ataque.

-Amenazar a mi Señor Rin, fue tu último error.

 **Como el sol es mi nombre y mi poder, rétame y conocerás las llamas que calientan el día a día**

 **AGONIA DEL FUEGO**

Del suelo salió una gran cantidad de fuego que aprisionó a su enemigo y comenzó a hundirse cuando tomó a su víctima.

¡MALDITAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- fue la última palabra de Knowledge.

El fuego se consumió y ya no había nada, el paisaje negro fue cambiado poco a poco y Solaris recuperaba su forma humana, se arrodilló debido al cansancio, levantó su mirada y vio a Rin moviéndose torpemente. Corrió a ver el estado del peli azul.

¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Solaris al llegar donde Rin.

Solaris ayudó al peli azul a ponerse de pie, pero este volvió al suelo al mismo instante.

-Estoy como nunca, pásame el refresco.

Una sonrisa tonta y unos ojos en espiral, eso había en la cara de Rin.

Kokaen apareció junto a Rin y comenzó a hablar.

-Al parecer las fuertes explosiones lo sacaron de la ilusión de tortura, pero a la vez lo mandaron a otro. No ha dejado de pedir ponche de frutas, según su cerebro está en una fiesta.

Solaris suspiró y se sentó, volteó a ver sus manos y vio que ambas estaban desechas. Comenzó a toser muy fuerte y escupió sangre.

-Como pensé, este cuerpo no soporta mucho. Si vuelvo a usar mucho poder, simplemente morirá.

El zorro observó el libro que Solaris les pasó antes de la pelea.

-¿Qué dice ese libro?

-Según la portada, es el reporte de una investigación.

La portada decía "Reporte de Investigación: Diamante de Fuego", al abrirlo Solaris comenzó a leerlo.

"Hace cinco meses, se reportó un gran impacto de lo que parecía ser un meteorito. Esto sucedió en la sede de China, el fuego causado por el impacto fue muy resistente y se tardó cerca de tres días en apagarlo completamente.

Cuando los equipos llegaron al centro del impacto, encontraron algo que brillaba de rojo muy intensamente; era un diamante del mismo color de la luz. Alguien trató de sacarlo con las manos y al momento fue consumido por llamas a una temperatura infernal, murieron las tres personas más cercanas a la gema.

Se pensó que había un demonio encerrado dentro del diamante y con ayuda de dos espadas maken fue levantado. Se probó su reacción a acero normal, el resultado fue acero derretido al contacto, el agua tenía la misma suerte, aun el nitrógeno líquido no presentaba resistencia alguna.

Se envió a un tamer que tenía un familiar de fuego, el poder del diamante es tal, que el demonio fue absorbido y destruido.

La investigación que empezó a la semana del incidente, llevaba cerca de cuatro meses cuando nos llegó una espada y una nota, decía que el que forjó la espada se jugaba la vida a que su arma podía destruir el diamante. Inicialmente no vimos necesario eso, pero la temperatura del laboratorio de investigación subía cada vez más, accedimos a probar la espada, algo que lamentaremos.

Esperábamos el informe de lo sucedido en la noche, pero al medio día nos llamaron de emergencia; el laboratorio y todo lo que lo rodeaba en un rango de medio kilómetro había sido consumido en menos de un segundo por una bola de fuego.

Después de explorar las cenizas, encontramos algo que pensábamos había sufrido el mismo destino; el diamante estaba partido en dos. Se llegó a la conclusión que al momento de dividirse, liberó la bola de fuego que destruyó el lugar, afortunadamente, la división del objeto debilitó su poder.

El diamante fue clasificado como extremadamente peligroso, la naturaleza de su poder es un misterio. Se tomó la decisión de sellar ambas partes en cajas especiales.

La primera parte fue enviada al desierto de Atacama y la segunda esta en las cuevas del Mar Muerto, las llaves están en el Triángulo del Dragón, rezo porque el día en que ese diamante salga de su sello, jamás llegue."

Solaris cerró el informe y vio que Rin aún estaba en su mundo, el zorro estaba viendo el suelo.

Si esa cosa es tan peligrosa ¿Por qué debemos buscarla y obtenerla?- Opinó Solaris

Se supone que nos ayudara, pero más parece una bomba de auto destrucción para quien lo use.- contestó el zorro

En ese momento, Rin comenzó a despertar. Pasaron 10 minutos en los cuales le decían algo y no entendía nada, finalmente reaccionó totalmente y lo pusieron al tanto de lo sucedido.

-¿Entonces debo viajar más aun? Déjenme dormir bien antes de eso.

El semi-demonio se quejaba de su suerte, no quería moverse ni un poco.

Kuji apareció de una de las estanterías cercanas, llevaba una botella en su mano.

-Buen trabajo a todos.

Lanzó la botella a Rin, quien la atrapó y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar al leer la etiqueta.

-¡PONCHE DE FRUTAS!

Abrió la botella y comenzó a tomárselo sin pensarlo.

¡Oye, dame la mitad de esa botella! Tuve que defenderte.- reclamó Solaris

Yo cubrí tus oídos y llevo más tiempo siendo tu compañero, merezco ponche.- se unió a la plática Kokaen.

-Tú solo me insultas, no mereces ni un poco.

Rin le respondió molesto al zorro, ambos comenzaron una pequeña discusión, la cual se transformó en un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras por el ponche; el zorro usó su cola para darle forma y jugar.

Kuji observó cómo cada una de sus propuestas era idéntica, resultando en empates. Solaris aprovechó la distracción y tomó el ponche que Rin dejo de lado para jugar, ella se quedó viendo el juego y logró adivinar que ambos usarían papel a la siguiente.

PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, ambos usaron papel pero una tercera mano apareció usando tijeras.

Gané, el ponche es mío.- dijo Solaris sonriendo.

Mientras ellos corrían en círculos tratando de alcanzar a Solaris y el ponche, el día comenzaba y en la estación hacia Kyoto salía el primer tren, dentro de los vagones, los amigos de Rin y sobre el mismo, una niña abrasaba su oso mientras escoltaba a los estudiantes de exorcismo.

 ** _Gracias por leer. Quizá he matado a la mitad de casos de cáncer en el mundo, dejando eso de lado, estaré un poco más activo y haré otros fics si es que se interesan. Gracias de nuevo y hasta el siguiente, dejen comentarios o golpeo a Shima… no literal. Nota18._**

 ** _¿O quizá si literal?_**


End file.
